


Metanoia

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys in Skirts, Detectives, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Maknae Hyunghyuk, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon is a stripper in the club under severe suspicion for the detectives.Can Changkyun save the boy?BASED ON POWERWEIRDO'S HYUNGKYUN KINKTOBER 2020
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 54
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Metanoia  
> The journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life.
> 
> Ay ay ay, welcome back to some more Hyungkyun drama. If you haven't read the kinktober version, do not worry it was never intended to be made a story of it so its not well plotted. If you're interested the work is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208495)

His breath sounded loud in his head. Muffled the sounds of the other presence in the room. His body ached, he wanted to move, although, he laid still. If he moved, he'd whine, even moan, and if he did the presence would perhaps beat him up.

He had to be careful. A client used what they wanted, a client acted how they wanted. He had to agree. He had to respect. If they felt like beating him up, he had to take it.

The shuffles of clothes, belt buckle clinking and grunts from a man reached over the thumping of his heart. He wanted him to leave, let him stay alone. He wanted to cry, he couldn't cry in front of him.

Patient, he laid and waited for the sounds to vanish. Drunk and stumbling steps faded and a door slammed. He flinched, body awakened in pain and he curled in on himself. Tear after tear ran over his cheeks. Wetting his skin and the bed. It hurt, between his legs, on his chest, throat, head, everywhere. His hair had been pulled, his body taken advantage of, and he had to accept it.

He dried his cheeks, quick, aware of his unprofessional behavior. He dried his tears with the bruised wrists. Opened his eyes to look at the nightstand.

Nothing.

A new wave of tears threatened to leave his sight blurred. A sob deep in his throat paving way through the sore and tender flesh.

He must stop. Get his shit together.  
Rolling off the bed, onto his feet, he wobbled while searching for balance. He kicked the previous underwear under the bed. Wild eyes scanned the closet for a new outfit to walk out with. A dark lace lingerie laid on the bottom, he picked it up, threw it to the floor and tried to find a skirt. What would match with dark underwear?

A pink skirt? It often got men interested.

A white skirt? He would look too tan.

He rummaged through the little shelf containing the round and open clothing. He had everything, floral, checkered, patterns, kittens, simple colors. Though, the choice was impossible.

He sighed, accepted defeat and picked the black and white checkered skirt. He hated it. It didn't look good on him, but if it was the only clothing which would make him earn cash, he would survive.

Long feet slipped into the tall, black boots. He wobbled, hated how the floor under him was farther away. He was already too tall to earn money, they preferred smaller boys, vulnerable small boys. A boy they could manhandle and make them wail from under them.

Light slaps over his cheek to get the red color back, he stepped into the corridor of doors. The ugly smile from the guard met him, he shuddered.

The main room, the room he hated being in. The room he was most hated in.

He glanced, careful eyes not to attract attention yet. Other strippers walked around, serving drinks or performing, either on a lap or stage. All kinds of men. Those in rich tuxedos, those with a belly rounder than the earth, short and slender men looking shy.

Plus, the man he had seen enter earlier.

Long, black locks falling onto his forehead, finger resting on his lips and eyes glued to the floor. He came in with a customer he knew. Because it was Minhyuk's regular client. Minhyuk spoke of him as Honey, scared of giving too many details about the man, but hid nothing about their heated intercourse in the club.

He wore jeans, ripped on the knees and the color had bleached. His t-shirt laid crumped over the waistband, a band logo decorating his chest. He was handsome, perhaps he was as nice as his friend. The Honey guy.

He patted over his skirt, erased wrinkles and placed a foot in front of the other. He tried to look confident, back straight, eyes on his prey, sexy. He climbed onto the man, hands gliding up his chest, which was more muscular under hands than what he thought.

The stranger jolted, lifted his eyes from the floor to stare in his eyes. He was young. Younger than him. Startled, stared into his eyes like he had kicked his mom.

"Can I offer you something, sir?" he rolled his hips, the coarse jeans rubbing against the soreness of his skin.

The man didn't reply. He stared, widened and glimmered in the shy red glimmer from the LED lights.

He swallowed the tight lump; the client didn't like him. The client was shocked at the audacity the stripper had to sit on his lap, the ugly face staring at him. He was sure the man wanted to push him off, call security and the small amount of money he earned would be taken from him.

Apprehensive, he moved closer, a hand shaking over the stranger's cheek to drive him in. Closer to a possibility the client would give under and follow him. Empty his wallet for him. Young boys tended to do so. Give him the money they carried, or well, not to him. But the other strippers always spoke about the young boys as pathetic. He wanted it too.

"Want to join me?" he whispered in the man's ear, decided to throw himself in it than wait to be humiliated.

The man nodded.

His breath almost stopped in his chest. A smile spread over his lips, he couldn't stop it. He gripped the hand of the client, got to his feat and pulled him towards the corridor.

Again, the guard eyed the man in tow of him, scrunched his nose and the stripper's head fell.

The door opened slid shut behind them, he inhaled deep to gather the confidence. The room gave him shelter, no one could judge him. Except the client.

His large hands cuffed over the broad shoulders, fingers reached far down on his back. He tried to read the man's expression, often they exhibited what they wanted, they _did_ what they wanted. By now, the stripper should have been shoved into the mattress and stripped until he was humiliated. But he still stood there. Eyes staring at him, sparkling. Sincere.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

The stripper leaned in to kiss the round end of the client's jaw. Hands landed on his hips and he mentally embraced himself to be fucked until pain killed him.

Nothing happened.

Warm hands, soft fingers. Both draped over his hips, a thumb rubbing into the bones of his hips. Skin still secured by the skirt.

"What's your name?"

He almost dropped to his knees. The voice was perfect, deep and rumbling in the man's torso. He sounded… different? The other men he slept with ordered him to strip, ordered him to suck, spread his legs, take it as they wanted and live with it. This man spoke softly, nuzzled his face into the crook of the stripper's neck and…

His name?

No one cared about asking for a name. The only names he lived by were slut, whore, bitch and more degrading words.

He couldn't give the man his name. Could he? Had Minhyuk given his name to Honey? He couldn't remember what his boss said, if he could speak of his identity as he wanted, but never the client's. If he delivered his name to this man and his boss would find out, what would happen?

"Hyungwon," he whispered, shied away from his eyes.

Unprofessional.

He snapped back to the client's eyes, and damn him for tearing up.

"Hyungwon," the client's voice was soft, still the deep rumble in him. Calming, soothing. He guided him to lay on the bed, a hand on his cheek rubbing to calm him. "My name is Changkyun."

The stripper nodded, tried to say the name to stop himself from crying. The client's hands, Changkyun's hands, ran over his torso. Spread warmth through his skin, numbed the pain in him from the previous client. He kissed the stripper's skin, weak pecks over his throat and chest. He unhooked the bra, kissed and licked over his pectorals.

Eyes shut tight, breath quiet in his lungs. He gripped the sheets, bit his lips and suppressed the cries in his throat. He thought of puppies, movie nights with Minhyuk, falling asleep in the elder's arms, eating dinner with Minhyuk. Funny kittens, playing with toilet paper, falling off the counter. Turtles, eating lettuce, strawberries, their weird sounds.

"Hyungwon," Changkyun sounded over him. A hand brushed the hair strands he had bleached and dyed for the attention from men. The cuteness added from cotton candy pink. An attempt to be more attractive. Appealing to the men at the club.

"Please don't stop," he didn't mean to sound desperate, he didn't mean to want it. The client's lips felt better than anything in his career. Soft kisses on his skin, warm hands carefully touching him, like he was made of glass. Other clients bruised him with their hands, hurt him with words and tossed him as they wanted.

Changkyun's lips touched his cheek, the soft pads of his fingers toyed with the rim of the skirt.

It felt terrific, loving kisses, warmth, empathy. Empathy he didn't know he gave but the stripper caught. He stretched over the sheets, a weak moan when Changkyun licked a nipple. His dark hair was gorgeous, draped over his skin it was a better view than the thin lace bra. He wanted to touch it, intertwine with the strands. But the client could snap, break his hand for daring to touch a man of wealth like him.

He remembered his place, he reached a hand to the man's pants. He was there to pleasure Changkyun, not the opposite. He palmed the front, eyes wide as he was met with no reaction. Changkyun wasn't hard. Changkyun wasn't turned on. Tears gathered in his eyes, his body stopped. He trembled, he cried, tear after tear falling with quiet thumps on the sheets.

His job was to please the clients, but the client wasn't affected. He knew it. He wasn't appealing to Changkyun. It was his damn height, wasn't it? He wasn't cute enough, his ugly features, the fat cheeks.

He wanted to push the client off, hide until he crumbled to dust. But the fate made the man notice his change. Changkyun crawled over to him, a hand on his wet cheek and a nose nuzzling against his.

"Hey," he murmured.

He turned away, embarrassed he was so turned on, while his client felt nothing. He wanted to scream, punch his own face to stop the crying.

"I'll stop."

The stripper sobbed. He could see it. See how Minhyuk would shout at him, cry out in anger and despair because he couldn't pay the rent for their apartment. He'd throw his best friend out. Tired of the other stripper always earning less, even coming home with empty pockets. Minhyuk worked his ass off, he paid for the apartment, he paid for food, he paid for everything. Whenever he came home with as little as nothing, he saw how Minhyuk's shoulders sunk.

Changkyun gripped his chin, turned him to look him in the eyes. There it was. The moment when Changkyun would hit him, tell his boss he wasn't a worthy stripper and he'd be fired. He'd lose everything. He would use him, as he pleased, rough and hard until the other couldn't breathe.

"Hyungwon, breathe," Changkyun's hand ran up his side, his face close enough for his breath to ricochet off him. Several inhales went by before he could calm down. If this were the end for him, then at least Changkyun cared a little. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he hiccupped, the other man's hands wiped his tears off.

Changkyun wasn't convinced. His phone buzzed in the bleached jeans he still wore. No bulge in the front.

"I have to leave," eyes connected to the phone, staring at the message he had gotten. Perhaps from Honey. "Can you… will you be okay?"

He wanted to say no, but he had already answered with a nod.

"I will come back."

Changkyun left, the room was empty and scary. He had to go back, find a third client, then a forth, a fifth, and continuing. He had nine hours remaining, money to collect. He glanced to the nightstand. Nothing. As expected, Changkyun wasn't sincere, he was there to use him, and when the stripper became too emotional, he gave up. He was laughing, with Honey as they bully the stripper for how bad he was. Instead, Changkyun find another stripper to be regular with.

He opened the drawer with the money he earned after two days. A piece of paper crumbled and smelling funny laid in what he thought was a pile of money. He was tricked. In the high of the orgasm he had experienced, the clients had given him a crumpled paper, a few coins from abroad and one valuable piece of money. But not enough. A business card, a number and email written down. Not for a job offer, for his company to earn money.

In total, Hyungwon earned 5000 won. Not close to Minhyuk's income from one man. _One_.

He got to his feet, once again finding an outfit to gain men. To gain painful touched and haunting memories.

_I will come back._

"No, you won't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I forgot to tell y'all imma upload twice a week but, now u know.

Hyungwon liked the thought more than he wanted to admit. His slim, long body on the mattress, dark red sheets curled around him. His fingers holding tight onto the headboard. Skin flushed pink, lips bitten red, from another man's teeth. A pair of hands holding his hips, caressing his body until he squirmed. Moaning " _it tickles"_ and laugh.

On top, he would look into Changkyun's eyes. Dark, glimmering in the nightstand lamp. A smile on his lips, as he showed the sincere expression he always wore. Kiss him, tender touches. Hyungwon wondered what he sounded like, if he were vocal at all. Perhaps Changkyun would be quiet to listen to Hyungwon, and only Hyungwon.

He would moan for him, if he wanted. Hyungwon could clench tight around him, if it would help him orgasm. Nails scratch on his back, holding tight when the heat in his body spread. He would call his name, " _Changkyun, Changkyun, Changkyun."_ Release his hot, wet semen over their stomachs, watch it rub together while the other still thrust into him.

He pondered what words he'd say. Nicknames and sweet words while Hyungwon blush. He remembered the way he said his name. The deep voice rumble and his toes curl.

Hyungwon wanted to be under Changkyun, more than anything.

"Hey," Minhyuk walked into the locker room. Arms folded to hook the bra off. Hyungwon envied how good the older looked in light lingerie. He wore the same pink underwear he had seen him in days prior. When Minhyuk came home with the biggest pile of money they had ever held. "You're deep in thought. Mind sharing?"

The older got his clothes on, eyes flickered over to Hyungwon to see if he would speak.

"Oh, I thought of a client."

Minhyuk nodded, twisted his arms into his jacket. Hyungwon hated his jacket. It was too thin. It was late fall, it was cold and the breeze stung like bites. It wore a large fling on the side, ripped open from the time heartless men jumped on him. The fabric was stained, Hyungwon couldn't tell each spot apart, but the brown patch was old blood.

The older took his hand in his and they walked to the exit. Leaving the club behind, Hyungwon felt relieved. He asked about Honey, and Minhyuk rambled on about what they had done. A smile stuck on his lips, hearts shining in his eyes.

Honey had visited, he was with Minhyuk the whole day. Gave him enough money to pay the rent. Then his face got serious and he talked about how they didn't fuck, but laid in bed and had deep conversations. Minhyuk had told the other man about their circumstances, Honey had listened and asked questions.

The blond was not done with his story when they entered their apartment. It wasn't before the microwave dinged for the nth time he shut up. Their dinner was ready, Minhyuk retrieved the spoons and ran after Hyungwon.

The living room was a mess. Cardboard boxes, dirty dishes, dirty laundry, takeout boxes. It smelled funny too. Like the piece of paper he had gotten. Light was off most of the day, to save money. The TV was forbidden unless it was weekend or an emergency.

Hyungwon liked living by Minhyuk's rules. But it hurt to know it was such restricted because he couldn't help with money. The older wanted to keep him safe, which was why rule number five sounded: _do not leave the apartment building if your phone is under 90%._ Rule six followed with a similar chime: _keep a portable charger with you._

Minhyuk's spoon drizzled excess food back into the plastic bowl. He stuffed what he could fit into his mouth, munching happy while rocking his head from side to side. He was happy to see him so enlightened. Honey made Minhyuk beam a different type of happiness.

"Do you know the man who was with Honey last week?"

It had been a week. While Honey showed up almost each day, Changkyun had not visited. Hyungwon tried not to be heartbroken, he knew he wouldn't come back. But the hope in his chest had grown too big.

The blond man stopped, stared into the reflection of his spoon before he shook his head.  
"Changkyun?" Hyungwon tried.

"I don't know a Changkyun, sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's just…" Hyungwon paused, how could he mention to his best friend he kind of slept with a man, and he kind of started to get feelings for him. Even if they saw each other once, and he left him.

"Oh God," Minhyuk dropped the bowl onto the table and laid his hands on his arm. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, well kind of, but it's my fault."

"Your fault?" Minhyuk drew away, thoughts spinning in his head and Hyungwon knew what he thought.

Minhyuk was scared Hyungwon fucked up, lost his place at the strip club and would no longer earn money.

Minhyuk was scared Hyungwon had made a client so angry it would ruin for them both.

Minhyuk was scared he had to leave his best friend behind.

"He didn't get turned on, and he took his time on me instead of me pleasing him. He got a message, I assume from Honey, if they know each other, and left me. He told me he would come back but… I haven’t seen him," the tears in his eyes bit his eyes. Sore and red. He couldn't cry in front of Minhyuk. Not again. It was always the biggest bother for him to comfort Hyungwon for hours. Hyungwon didn't deserve to be comforted when he caused all the bullshit.

"Wonnie," Minhyuk rubbed his eye. "If he's a friend of Honey, I believe he is as nice as him. Do not worry, if he told he'd come back, he will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not. Look, I was terrified the moment Honey left my room, I thought I would never see such a caring man ever again. But he visits me every day. Maybe Changkyun is busy, he'll be there one day."

"Maybe," Hyungwon repeated. He couldn't decide whether to keep his hopes and dreams in the sky, or crush it all and look at the reality.

}{

Changkyun crossed his arms, the ID card dangling from his throat crushed against his chest. It twisted, a cry for release.

"I don't like this place, Jooheon. There's something sketchy behind their doors."

Jooheon rubbed his chin. Stared at the blackboard covered in photos, threads and thumbtacks. Tape which would be a living hell to remove, glittered under the blinding lights.

"I know. Minhyuk won't tell me too much. I assume there is a confidentiality the strippers agree to. Whenever I ask what he think about the place, he silences and then tell me it's nice, pretty okay. But I see bruises, Changkyun. I wish I could be there more often, I hate seeing a new bruise each time I visit."

The younger nodded. His memory flew back to the night he met Hyungwon. The tall, gorgeous stripper. He couldn't find a good enough excuse for why he was there. Such a beautiful young man, and he was in a harmful career like a stripper. Changkyun saw his terrified expression, how Hyungwon curled in on himself, silently beat himself up.

Changkyun had seen how Hyungwon's skin had bruised, like Jooheon referred to Minhyuk's bruises. He could only imagine how he looked now. Beat up, exhausted, used. His biggest fear was to see him with the ugliest print around his neck.

He remembered how amazed he was, so in awe as the tall, young boy sat on his lap. Obvious fear shining in his eyes, intensifying during their time together. A thought spun around in his head, it still did even after a week from not seeing him, he wanted to help him.

Changkyun knew he wasn't supposed to sleep with any of the strippers. He was supposed to watch, see if he found clues. But the second Hyungwon took his attention, he wanted nothing else but to hold the boy.

He had thought of things he could do, although none of them would work. He dedicated all his spare time to dig into the case, shut down the strip club for illegal environment and unfair treatment for employees. Yet, the case haunted him and he couldn't proceed.

"Are you listening?" Jooheon flapped a paper sheet in front of his eyes.  
"Sorry, I thought of Hyungwon."  
"Who?" Jooheon smiled, a little too cocky for Changkyun's liking. "Detective Im finally got a boyfriend?" he wiggled his brows.

"Not a boyfriend. I met him at the strip club, he was terrified, and I could see how much he hated himself when-" Changkyun stopped. Was it wrong of him not to get turned on? He didn't want to be one of those men who used him for their own good, he wanted to be the one man to make a change. But the moment Hyungwon touched his crotch, everything went down the drain. He realized it was because he wasn't affected, how much it must have hurt for the taller.

"When?"

Changkyun shook his head. "Doesn't matter. But the club, they hide something."  
"We know they do, we're trying to find out," Jooheon pointed to the blackboard, finger tapped against the photo of the owner.

The youngest stared at the board. The thousands of words printed on papers. Black ink and neon yellow highlighter. Scribbles of a blue ballpoint pen merged with a black ballpoint pen. There were traces of a red pen too, but the streaks were weak, and it had dried out before it was changed.

Black threads hung loose from a thumbtack to the other. A piece of paper on one side, a photo on the other. There was a photo of Minhyuk, a photo Jooheon took from one of the stripper's social medias. He was happy, blond hair tucked under his sunglasses. He smiled to the camera, a poster with an aquarium's logo plastered behind him. Changkyun assumed he liked the sea.

Minhyuk was a pretty boy as well, Changkyun bit his tongue in thought. How did they end up as strippers? How did they end up being possibly abused?

Jooheon snapped towards him. "But you have Hyungwon now. If we work together, we may be able to get information out of them."  
"How? If they have a confidentiality?"

"Changkyun, get closer to him, like Min and me. What's his full name?" Jooheon spun to the resting laptop. He typed in his password and opened his search browser.

"I don't know. Search for Hyungwon, I'll watch," Changkyun leaned over the older detective's chair. Jooheon opened the first social platform he always checked, Facebook. He searched for Hyungwon, limited the search to Seoul and man between the age of eighteen to thirty.

"I doubt he's older than me," Changkyun reacted when Jooheon adjusted the age gauge.

"Okay, so twenty-five or younger?"

"Twenty-five is great," Changkyun gripped the back of the chair and squinted, he had to remember his glasses next time.

They stare at the bright screen until the clock moved closer to 5pm. Jooheon leaned on his arm, scrolling with eyes closed, Changkyun couldn't blink, scared he would fall asleep. The search was unsuccessful. Jooheon mumbled he'd send a colleague the task to find Hyungwon, but a strict glare in the eyes for Changkyun to get information out of Hyungwon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead baby

Minhyuk flipped the pages in his book, the silence breaking for the windy page to whistle. Hyungwon could hear him breathe, hear the saliva in his throat squelch as he swallowed. He nuzzled into the pillow under his head. Plush, a little cool against his skin. But it was okay, the duvet over his body was warm. It felt safe, beside Minhyuk and under the weight of the cover.

Hyungwon rolled over, doe eyes towards the older man leaning against the pillow he had propped against the wall. Minhyuk eyed him under the rim of his glasses.

"What, baby?" Minhyuk flipped the page of his book, Hyungwon cheered silently for the last page to appear.

He flung his arm over his waist, shuffled closer and laid his head on his lap.

"Can we make love?" Hyungwon murmured into the duvet.

He hummed. "When I finish the chapter."  
It took too long before Minhyuk finished the chapter, and when the page flipped, Hyungwon realized he meant the next chapter. He frowned, rearranged the cover to slip underneath. The darkness enveloped him, shielded everything from his eyes. His hands touched Minhyuk's legs, rubbed up and down to familiarize where he was.

Hyungwon spread Minhyuk's legs, he obliged silently, shifted so he slippsed towards him. He could feel the forming erection in his underwear. Cupped it and listened to the silent sigh. He nuzzled his cheek against the heat of the organ. Nose running along the outline.

He liked the thought of the older being occupied with the plot of a book, Hyungwon under the cover making an obscene view. He'd drive the older crazy.

He flipped the waistband down, moved closer until his lips ghosted over the tip. Minhyuk's thighs tensed, his stomach sucked in as Hyungwon's soft hair poked against him. Tongue licked the slit, the salty taste of precum on his tongue. He hummed happy, hand around the base to make it possible for him to sink down. Hyungwon took the head into his mouth, sucked it like a popsicle until his spit ran down the length.

Hyungwon inhaled, gripped Minhyuk's thighs and swallowed his way until the middle. He gagged, throat closing around the organ. Minhyuk whined above him, Hyungwon wondered if his book was still in front of him.

Minhyuk's hand slipped into his locks, long fingers twisted in the mess of pink hair. Tugging tight, but not enough to hurt the younger.

"Baby," Minhyuk shifted his hips until he slipped out of Hyungwon's mouth. He flipped them over, the duvet folding under the younger and Minhyuk laying on top.   
"Yes?"

"I wasn't done with the chapter," Minhyuk's husky voice rumbled against his neck. The soft flat of his tongue swatted over his skin. "What do you want to do?"

Hyungwon knew how Minhyuk couldn't be angry at him. He could be annoyed, but only for a second. He loved how Minhyuk quipped, kept the light mood around them lingering. He loved how careful Minhyuk was.

"I want the regular," hands around Minhyuk's neck, massaged the tense muscles.

"I'm not a restaurant, Hyungwon," Minhyuk laughed and kissed his collarbones. Teeth toying with the roundness of the bones. "Try one more time, what do you want?" He sucked, left marks which wouldn't last for long, but enough to muffle the sinister bruises. Hyungwon's chest heaved with the inhale, the elder's hand cupped his pectoral. Fingers rubbing with care and love.

"I want to feel you, and have you in me," Hyungwon bit his lip, whined when Minhyuk nipped on his stomach.

"Be a little specific for me, baby," he held onto his hips, thumbs rubbing over his hipbones and kissed along the hem of his underwear.

Hyungwon lifted his hips to feel the friction of his face against him. The older held him down and continued with the teasing kisses. He whined, deep in his throat for more attention. His tongue flicked out to lick over his stomach. From his boxer to under his pectoral. Hyungwon writhed, the saliva on his body working as glue when Minhyuk laid on him.

He propped his thigh between his legs, pressed against the hard-on in his underwear. Hyungwon moaned, rolled his hips against Minhyuk. The older waited for him to reply. Eyes watching him, he felt hot under him. Skin flushed and lust burning in his abdomen.

"Please," he mewled, hands fisted in the sheets.

Minhyuk kissed his lips, his thin lips not being able to cover the plump ones fully. He sucked the bottom lip into his mouth, nibbled it between his teeth.

"Talk," he ordered, warm palms slid over his body, teasingly close his butt, playing with the rim of his underwear.

Hyungwon rutted his hips against him, too caught in the cloud of the ecstasy in him. He whined again, Minhyuk chuckled and brushed hair strands off his forehead.

"Can you finger me, and then we can fuck like we did last time? Please, Minhyuk," Hyungwon's cheeks reddened.

"Of course, baby."

Soft, Minhyuk kissed his lips, over his collarbones and his stomach. Touches he referred to as loving and comforting. It was a feeling he felt from no one else than the older stripper. His lips were soft, warm and a little hint of familiar after all these times. He knew each wrinkle, each path which would often be bruised by teeth.

Hyungwon knew his mouth better than anyone else. He could suck on one particular spot and Minhyuk would feel as much ecstasy as him. He knew where the older wanted most attention, and he spent most of his time there.

Minhyuk brushed his knuckle over the bugle in his underwear, he shivered, eyes rolled under his lids. Hyungwon sunk into the mattress, waited for the sound of the lube bottle to uncap. The hard sound of plastic, sounding like an old tree trunk. Then a following liquid would squelch, like the rest of the evening would sound like. Minhyuk's slicked fingers ran over his rim, hand wiggled into his underwear to reach. Hyungwon inhaled sharp as the digit pushed in.

"It's fine, you're doing well," Minhyuk praised and kissed under his navel.

Minhyuk's hands were around his own length, but his fingers were thicker and more skilled. One digit already stretched him a little too much. But he could take it.

Making love with Minhyuk would always top the list of clients. Perhaps because they made love and his clients used him. But also, the fact his best friend never meant harm. A few clients meant no harm either, but no soul else than Minhyuk could take care of him so well.

Weak pecks danced over his abdomen while the elder's finger slid out of him. It tickled, the sharp edges of his trimmed nails scraping. Hyungwon gripped his legs, spread himself for Minhyuk. Arms hooked under his knees, thighs stretching to the displaying position. Happy, Minhyuk sucked a hickey onto hi stomach, his nose sliding over his stomach to appreciate the younger's work.

Minhyuk added his middle finger, stretching, scissoring. Hyungwon moaned, clenched tight to the feeling of the digits tickling him. His stomach already died in the bubbles, his dick hard on his abdomen, shielded by his underwear. Leaking precum, wet for Minhyuk and obedient for Minhyuk.

The elder's hand brushed against his balls, he whined, threw his head to the side and gripped his legs harder. Minhyuk chuckled, hoisted himself up on an arm to tower above him. Despite the older being shorter, he could look gigantic if he wanted to. He could hold power, stronger than anyone else, when he laid on top of Hyungwon.

"Is it good, Hyungwon?" Minhyuk smirked into his neck, teeth gliding over the veins hammering hard under his skin.

Hyungwon would answer if he could, but the older twisted his fingers enough to slide into his prostate. He cried a choked moan and arched. Minhyuk dug his fingers into his walls, spread and massaged with his fingertips until he drew them out, languid.

"Hyungwon," Minhyuk breathed into his ear, he jolted, clenched again and felt the smirk against his skin. "Answer me."

Minhyuk's teeth latched onto his earlobe, pulled and bit farther over his ear. His breath sounded like heavy and loud thumps. Hot against his skin. He felt spit dribble down his neck, into the shell of his ear and down his jaw. Minhyuk's wet lips rubbing against him and the sharp teeth playing with him.

"It's good, so good," he rambled and twisted his fingers deeper into the flesh of his knees.

Minhyuk kissed his cheek, rewarded him with a third finger and slid into him a little quicker. Lube dribbled down his ass, it followed the glide of Minhyuk's fingers to go deeper or leave.

Hyungwon begged for the older to stop, he had stretched enough. Minhyuk asked if he was sure and he nodded. The older drew back, connected their lips and opened the lube bottle. Hyungwon pulled his boxers off, Minhyuk's already on the floor. He shifted over the sheets, head disappearing deeper into the pillow.

The blond stroked the cold liquid over his erection. Teeth biting onto his lip as he concentrated on wetting himself. Hyungwon spread his legs again, hands on his inner thighs to spread his wet hole.

"Fuck, Hyungwon," Minhyuk hissed as he looked at him. Dark eyes and dilated pupils. He licked over the bitten lips, pushed his tip against the hole. Hyungwon mewled, rolled his hips to get him to continue.

He held himself open until Minhyuk's hips touched his ass. A large palm stroked his thigh, the other hand holding him up. Minhyuk waited until he had adjusted to the length. He laid his weight on him, the breath in his chest pushed out. Hyungwon retrieved his hands from between his legs to circle around the elder's neck. Minhyuk embraced his waist and rolled them over.

Laying between the younger's legs, head nuzzled under his chin, Minhyuk careful and skilled rolled his hips.

"You're so tight, baby," Minhyuk murmured against his throat, gripped harder on his hip to rut into him. Hyungwon bared his neck, eyes closed.

It was intimate, but the good kind of intimate. Ecstasy burning in their bodies from the first kiss to the last second their eyes could stay open. It felt magical, Minhyuk's smaller frame against him, his lips and hands transferring love in a way no one else did. The elder's dick stretching him until he couldn't walk.

"Minhyuk," Hyungwon gasped into his ear, fingernails digging into the flesh on his neck.

Minhyuk's hip rubbed against his thigh, rolled over his skin to the cadence of his thrusting. The leg over the elder's thigh lifted to wrap around his waist. It was clumsy, how he untangled and tangled in their knot, how he messed up with rolling back against Minhyuk. Although, it was what made their love making perfect. Clumsy, chaotic, loving and safe.

Curled in Minhyuk's arms, Hyungwon preferred it more than anything else.

The tip of Minhyuk's cock brushed over his prostate, he moaned, deep and sudden. Grounded his hips against him to reach just where he needed. The hand on his hip tightened, keeping Hyungwon still as Minhyuk teased him.

"Harder," Hyungwon begged but he didn't answer. "Minhyuk, please."

"I know you can better, baby," the tip of his nose followed his throat until he tipped Hyungwon's head back. Nails scraped on Minhyuk's skin, he moaned against him.

Hyungwon frowned, tried to bounce his hips the slightest to have his cock pushing into his prostate. Though, the grip on him tightened when he tried. He was about to go crazy, the endless teases to his most sensitive spot, his stomach close to his release and his dick rubbed between them.

"Oh, Minhyuk, please. Harder, harder, please," he clenched, tangled his fingers in his hair for extra effect. Minhyuk laughed, groaned and jolted his hips. He was close too.

"I can't hear you."  
"Minhyuk!" Hyungwon cried, face flushed and skin sweaty. "Please, I want to hear you fuck me. I want to see you come, harder, please. Minhyuk fuck me a little harder."

He silenced, thought about it with an audible hum, and then he rocked steady into him. Hyungwon cursed, rolled closer to hold tighter onto him. Minhyuk moaned against his neck, both muffling the sounds of the lube squelching to the intrusion of the elder's dick in his ass.

He bounced over the sheets, skin slapping skin. Minhyuk's hand grabbed his buttock, kneaded it in his hand and spread it. Mouth busy sucking on his jaw.

"Minhyuk, I'm coming."

Stomach bubbled and his dick twitched,

"Yes, cum for me, baby."

Hyungwon couldn't hold back the loud cry as he came. A few droplets landed on their skin, the rest had fallen to the sheets. Minhyuk huffed, added pace to his thrusting to get closer to his release. Hyungwon's eyes rolled back, fingers trembled and he smiled wide as the oversensitivity caught onto him. He loved it the most, he didn't know why. It felt terrific to cum first, then lay and wait for Minhyuk to cum too. Deep in him. His body sore, yet willing to take extra and feel even better. His head in the clouds, body super ticklish and absorbing the movements more.

Minhyuk moaned tight, Hyungwon whimpered and tugged his hair. His ass burned, his rim numb.

"Just a little more, baby," Minhyuk grinded his hips, Hyungwon's eyes shut tight.

The blond came with a pitched hiccup.

Hyungwon kissed his face, listened to the breaths falling quiet in his chest. He shifted until he could slip Minhyuk's dick out of him. He moved to find the box of tissues in the elder's drawer, legs screaming to each movement. He got them clean, but the sheets were still a little sticky. Minhyuk was already asleep.

He rearranged the bed, covered the semen with a blanket and laid down. Minhyuk's bangs poked the closed eyelids and he shifted them away. He drew the blanket over them, turned the light from the nightstand lamp off, and snuggled until the elder's warm skin touched him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to the detective team, but is Kihyun going to agree?

Hoseok spun in his chair when Changkyun stepped into the room. A notebook laid splayed before him, scribbled with a marker which took two lines. Curious eyes would transfer the content to the wrong hands in seconds.

Changkyun sat down by the oval table, drew his chair close until he could lean on his elbows. Hoseok looked up, acknowledged his presence with a nod.

"The others late?" the leader questioned into his paper.

"Jooheon had to print out something," he rubbed his eyes and recalled Jooheon's eyes on his computer screen.

"Got something new?" Hoseok gave him attention, a shake of Changkyun's head, as expected.

Kihyun padded through the door, coffee mug in hand with _'best detective'_ printed in glimmering gold. Kihyun sat on the opposite side of Changkyun, smiled but turned his attention to Hoseok. They chatted until Hyunwoo and Jooheon took their seats. The oldest pulled the door shut behind himself, eyes avoiding the pair talking. Jooheon dropped into the chair next to Kihyun.

Changkyun leaned over to Hyunwoo and patted his thigh.

"Aren't you going to talk with Kihyun?"

Hyunwoo glanced at him, suspicious. He shook his head and turned away. Changkyun felt bad for the older.

"Okay, welcome to this meeting, gentlemen," Hoseok started, flipped on his notebook and the gigantic streaks of blue marker flickered. "This is the fifth meeting about strip club Night View. We have one contact on the inside of the club."

"Two," Jooheon straightened in his chair. "Changkyun got a guy too."

"Oh," Hoseok turned to Changkyun. "Terrific! Is he willing to tell you everything?"

Changkyun froze in his chair.

Hyungwon. Right. The young stripper from the club he was supposed to sit and wait. But Hyungwon, the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen, came over to him like destiny. He didn't think of what would happen if he left work behind for a couple of minutes, because with Hyungwon nothing else mattered than him.

He couldn't stop thinking of him, couldn't stop writing each idea he had. What he could do, what he could say, details he could never forget.

"I don't know. But I will do everything in my power."

Hoseok gave him a thumbs up.

"I have a few new words which will help our investigation," the leader folded his hands, all eyes on him. "We need to get on the inside."

"Aren't we already on the inside? Changkyun and Jooheon are already sleeping with strippers," Kihyun waved a finger between the two youngest.

"But we need one among the strippers."  
The table silenced. The detectives eyed each other and waited for Hoseok to continue.

Changkyun felt an inner peace, he was sleeping with Hyungwon. Or, well he didn't get to, but they thought he did. Would it mean he was safe from bigger tasks? Bubbles and butterflies flapped in him until his skin reddened, he could stay with Hyungwon during his work time.

"I figured we could get an incognito stripper," Hoseok exchanged glances with them all.   
"An incognito stripper?" Hyunwoo, who had been quiet, shot up from his relaxed position on the table. Eyebrows knitted together. "Like, undercover?

"Those are expensive," Kihyun added.

"Which is why we use one from inside the detective gang. We are familiar with the club, what we want to know, and how to be discreet."

Changkyun tapped his fingers on his thigh, they were all confused, and eyebrows were drawn tight over foreheads. Jooheon turned his head from an amused Changkyun to their case leader.

"So, one of us has to dress up as a stripper and walk around interrogating the employees?" Kihyun ran a hand through his brown locks.

"Yes. I have thought about this for a long time, took into consideration who would do best," Hoseok turned to the man he spoke with when he entered. "Kihyun, you'll be the undercover stripper."

"What?" Kihyun screeched from his chair. Mouth agape.

Changkyun had a feeling he would have been the stripper if he hadn't met Hyungwon.

Kihyun blushed, the white shirt adding an extra tint to the flush. Fists laid on the table, clenching in anger and apprehension.

"It'll be fine, Hyunwoo will be there with you, and you will get safety rules."  
"I'm going to be a stripper too?" Hyunwoo was close to hit his head on the desk.

"No, you'll be undercover client, but you cannot lose the sight of Kihyun. As of your safety rules, I will contact the club and sign you as a stripper who do not sleep with clients," Hoseok showed a number inside a circle and a name above.

Kihyun threw his chair away from the table as he stood. Hand gripped the edge. They all jolted, Changkyun could feel the anger radiate from the man. His knuckles were white, and his eyes had darkened like when he was drunk and angry when he couldn't reach the wine on the top shelf.

"I refuse to be a stripper!" Kihyun grumbled in anger and his nails scratched over the wood. The polished surface scraped away under the nails. "It's because I'm small, right? You can't go because you're too muscular, or what?"

"Kihyun, if you could please just let me explain," Hoseok couldn't finish his sentence before Kihyun barged out of the meeting room. The case leader sighed and rose from his chair. "I would appreciate if you two go to Night View and get in contact with your strippers. I'll email the information you need, Hyunwoo."

Changkyun stared at the table. They all did. Hyunwoo had been staring at the furniture since Kihyun's rage outbreak. Jooheon fell awkward and silent and twinned his thumbs. Changkyun wanted to see Hyungwon as soon as possible, although he was not a person to break silence. Neither did he want to leave the oldest detective alone.

He wanted to tell him it would be okay, but he knew the sentences he repeated time after time meant nothing to the older now. Hyunwoo needed other words and actions to relax.

Jooheon got to his feet, pushed the chair until the back touched the edge. He patted his pockets for the keys to his car but rolled his eyes.

"Can you drive?"

"Yes."

}{

The club was always bathed in the red glimmer from LED lights. Young boys in all ages and heights walked around. Dressed in the same dress code, opposite of the clients. Skirts which hiked up on their legs, bras which either shielded their skin a little, or hid nothing. If a client wanted, they could touch the stripper in the bar.

Changkyun felt uneasy yet again as he walked into the club. The feeling he felt when he first entered over a week ago with Jooheon came back. He shuddered, nausea bothered his throat at how the men could take advantage of them. Changkyun fiddled with his sweater, he searched for the tall man he saw last time. In hope he would climb onto him like last time.

Jooheon found Minhyuk, and disappeared into the corridors. The older asked if he would be okay alone, and he agreed. Changkyun stared at the stage, but the two boys dancing were too small. He turned around each time a stripper passed him, it wasn't Hyungwon. The bar was empty, old men with beer in shot glasses and liquor guffawing to the bartender.

He found the chair he was left in, still looking for Hyungwon. A small boy, with a skinny torso which reminded him of Kihyun back in the police academy caught his eyes. He smiled and walked over, onto his lap like he owned it. Changkyun wanted to scream at the boy for him to get off. He was looking for another stripper.

The boy had a different aura than Hyungwon. He was confident, eyes lidded and lips parted with the red lip gloss painted on his lips. Instead of grinding on him like Hyungwon did, he ran his palms over his torso, brushed their noses and chuckled.

The detective opened his mouth to protest, but he pressed an index finger to his lips. Changkyun's heart hammered, turned away to see if Hyungwon was anywhere. He wasn't.

Shaking his head, Changkyun lifted him off, excused himself and walked away. The boy didn't wear any expression like Hyungwon would. He was still confident, not affected by Changkyun rejecting his offer. Instead, he skipped straight over to a group of businessmen, found purchase on one of their laps and enjoyed their attention.

But if it were Hyungwon, he would cry, he'd sprint off and Changkyun wouldn't be able to explain.

A man stepped out of the door to the corridors. Adjusted a brown tie he had crumpled around his throat. He was angry, brows drawn together and he hissed under his breath. He stomped, he heard his aggressive exhales when he passed. Changkyun followed him into the entrance. The man smacked the bell, and the receptionist boy stepped out to him.

The boy had to be the youngest in Night View. Perhaps he was twelve, perhaps he was younger. He wore the same nightgown each day, pink, transparent. The moment his eyes laid upon the man he changed, bowed and excused the fuss around the stripper he had used. He offered the man a discount on the bar. But he declined.

Changkyun couldn't hear well, the music too loud and the man whispered. But he caught the name which left his lips in the most menacing tone he had heard.

_Hyungwon._

The blood in his veins froze, he moved closer to hear. The boy apologized, a hundred times until the man had enough and left. Before the man got to slam the door, Hyungwon's name was mentioned in a deal he had never heard. Withdrawal. Of what?

Changkyun's need to find the stripper ran like adrenaline in his mind. He walked into the club, scanned for the tall boy. He could breathe, Hyungwon stood quietly in the doorway. Although, he looked terrible. Changkyun couldn't keep himself away from him anymore, waltzed over the floor until his voice could reach the tall beauty.

"Hyungwon," Changkyun reached an arm to touch Hyungwon, but the boy whipped around and spun into the corridors when he heard Changkyun's voice. "Wait!"

The guard sat on the chair he had next to the door. He didn't move an inch when Hyungwon ran back to his room, neither did he care when Changkyun ran after. Hyungwon hid a secret so big and painful, Changkyun would sue the whole city for keeping him in pain.

Hyungwon didn't close the door after himself, the detective locked the door, afraid the guard would realize he wasn't allowed to be there. If he cared, or as it seemed everyone wanted to ruin Hyungwon's life. The stripper fell to his knees, she shook, he cried.   
"Hyungwon," Changkyun kneeled beside him. It hurt to see him so broken. His skin bruised, worse than what he had imagined, decorated in scratches which had dried blood, and blue patches on his skin. Hyungwon didn't protest when Changkyun pulled him into his arms, he laid limp, cried in silence and wetted the sweater. "Sweetheart, I've got you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
>  violence and implied breakdown

Hyungwon hated himself. He couldn't believe his actions. He had hoped, silent wishes for the client to come back. He cried to the absence of his body close to him. He feared he had annoyed the man to leave him for good. Changkyun had been the nicest person he met in his career. Although, he showed up, came back as he had promised. More than a week had gone before he came back.

He should have been happy. He should have smiled and pulled him into a room. Instead he made a mistake and could say an official goodbye to the man.

Changkyun came back, but he left again.

The second he heard his voice, Hyungwon couldn't think of any better solution than to disappear. Heart in his throat and tears pressing. He walked, long steps on the floor. The sick guard sat there motionless, as always, he gave no fucks about him.

Hyungwon heard the shorter man follow him, he called his name. Asked him to wait. Though, he couldn't stop his adrenaline from forcing him away. He collapsed on the floor of his room, he let himself be pulled into the embrace of the calming man.

But then he lost it.

Knuckles collided with skin, legs flapped until they could hit. Hyungwon wanted to scream, but held everything tight in him. He couldn't make a scene, he couldn't attract attention. If he were found like this, beating his client, he would be murdered by his boss.

The stripper flung his elbow into Changkyun's ribs, the man groaned in pain. Although, he didn't fight back. He spoke in a low tone and tried to attract his attention. But the other was far gone, silent cries and hard punches.

Hyungwon couldn't believe how he had wished for the man to come back. Been scared he wasn't enough. But the moment Changkyun came back he drove him away.

He had punched, kicked, bitten after the man.

Hyungwon.

He had called in silence.

Hyungwon!

He yelled and the stripper knew it was over.

Changkyun pinned him to the floor, eyes glossy in the tears from the excruciating pain in his body. Hyungwon's fist collided with the client's chin. Teeth clunked and the world stopped. Changkyun drew away, he let go of him, clutched onto his hurting chin. Blood dribbled over his lips, he trembled, his hair shielded his eyes.

Hyungwon couldn't bring himself to touch him, to apologize. But he regretted not doing anything.   
Changkyun rose to his feet, stomped over the floor and the door slammed after him. Hyungwon couldn't breathe. He clutched his throat with a hand. Wanted to inhale but the sobs and screams he had muffled in his throat did not let him. It laid as an obstacle for the air to flow. He hiccupped, hitched for help, but he had no one around him.

Death stared him in the face.

He was stupid. The man he felt comfort from, had now left him. Tears streamed over his cheeks, the door flung open and Hyungwon knew he would die in the following seconds. Beaten by the guard, strippers watching with smiles as they could get rid of him.

Careful arms wrapped around him, the scent of simple soap and takeaway tickled his nostrils. A voice so raspy, comforting and familiar in his ear. Hands petted his hair and he could feel the screams and sobs fall away for him to breathe.

Minhyuk.

The older took him home, ended his shift to help his friend. Jooheon insisted on helping, but Changkyun called him. Hyungwon couldn't keep himself stable, he cried, cried, and wailed. The moment he stepped into their apartment he ran until he collided with the toilet. He let go of the breakfast they shared hours prior. He wanted to scream, but as the stripper he was taught to be, he couldn't.

Minhyuk tired to talk to him, tried to calm him with soothing touches. But the memory of Changkyun's hand holding his painful jaw, the loud slam, he broke down. Once, twice, he couldn't stop. Minhyuk quivered beside him, tears threatened to fall for him too. He asked if he should call Jooheon, call his brother or an ambulance.

The older talked, but Hyungwon couldn't hear. He begged for him to listen, to calm down. The younger clutched his chest, mouth agape as he once again could not breathe. Eyes shut, heart slowing, he was petrified. Minhyuk's hands on his shoulders, turned him towards him to stare him in the eyes and talk. He begged, asked for an answer.

Hyungwon fell into his arms, embraced the second he was close enough. The older leaned his head on his, fingers and palms soothing on him.

He woke up to Minhyuk shaking him, gentle rocks stirring him awake. The bedsheets were crumpled, the duvet warm and heavy on him. Pillows laid scattered onto the bed, they both moved a lot in their sleep.

The older smiled and told him coffee was on the stove.

"I-I'm going to work too," Hyungwon lifted his duvet, but regretted as the cold winter temperature punched him.

Minhyuk shook his head. "No, please stay home today."

Hyungwon nodded, thanked him for making breakfast. He crawled over the bed until he embraced the blond. Drawn tight to the other and received kisses on his neck.

"We will talk later," he kissed Hyungwon's lips, hands stroking down his sides. "I can order pizza and we can watch a movie."

Hyungwon knew it was expensive, they already lost money from the occurrence the day prior and Hyungwon not attending work. But he nodded to help both of them settle down, he could look forward to the evening, and Minhyuk could take care of him.

"Great, I love you, take care while I'm gone," he kissed his lips once more, tongues swapping spit until the last second Minhyuk had before he had to run to work.

"I love you too."

Hyungwon waited, ate the cold soup Minhyuk had heated. The coffee machine blinked at him. Guilty, he clicked the button two hours too late. It would at least be a few hundred won extra on the bills. Minhyuk rule number nine; _never leave electronics which can be turned off for over thirty minutes to an hour._

He got into his clothes, jeans and a sweater. His socks had patterns of puppies, Minhyuk had given them to him back in high school. A Christmas gift. He gave Minhyuk jewelry, the elder's face dropped when he realized the younger student spent more money on him. But he had no clue how much money Hyungwon ended up owing.

The envelope under his pillow had crumpled in the corners. But the content inside was still pristine and flat. He took it out, counted over a last time to feel his eyes blur.

8000 won.

Added to the amount he earned the week he met Changkyun, the enveloped contained 18 000 won. If Changkyun paid him, he would have closer to thirty thousand. Hyungwon would be able to pay Minhyuk, help with rents, food and entertainment. Although, Changkyun didn't give him money, none of his clients did. He couldn't blame Changkyun when no one paid for using him.

Hyungwon stuffed the money into the envelope, folded it until it fit into the inner pocket of his winter jacket. He owned a winter jacket, suitable for the cold weather. Minhyuk did not. It was unfair, the older should have Hyungwon's jacket, not his own.

Despaired, Hyungwon grabbed his keys, stuffed him into the pocket. He walked in the cold, hid in his hood to shield from the biting breeze and people. Curios glances, children on the plural, looked at him. A few adults looked, but it was the type of innocent glance to know their surroundings.

The crowd simmered, he could walk into the alleyway without being noticed. He hated those days he had to stand until the coast was clear. Around the corner, his eyes met with the sick men.

The biggest man, dressed in his big winter jacket and the fur on his hood could trick anyone to think he was rich. He wore rings, index finger, thumb, and middle finger. The middle finger ring was designed for personal messages: _fuck you._ Engraved in the metal, Hyungwon had the finger in his face once.

Two men walked up behind him. Hyungwon opened his jacket to hand the envelope over to them. The big man ripped it out of his hand, smirked and opened the letter. He counted in silence. Smirk still on his face and he handed the envelop to one of his men.

"Not more?" he chuckled. Fist tight.

"I-I haven't had clients," Hyungwon clutched onto his jacket. "They don't pay well."  
"You don't pay well either," the other men laughed with him. "I have a solution for you."

Hyungwon nodded. Anything would help. To get a longer deadline, less money to earn, though it was a possibility not working outside his imagination. If he had to leave Minhyuk, perhaps find another strip club to work at, he would do it. He would never leave Minhyuk for good, he would come back after he paid the men what they wanted.

The big man turned to a man behind him. They whispered. Hyungwon heard an amount of money, not much less than what he already had to pay, but any lower number would help. The man smiled, and he turned back.

"You pay double," dark and roaring laughter sounded around him.

"What? No, no, please!" Hyungwon dried the tears he couldn't keep from running. He hated crying in front of them. "I can't earn so much money."

"You'll find ways," he moved to leave.

"Wait! Please, I'll do anything," Hyungwon fell to his knees before the man, hands on his shoes.

"You are a disgusting cockslut."

Hyungwon damned himself for crying. His hair tugged from the back, a man staring into his eyes.

"Please," he cried, body trembling. He couldn't pay the amount they had already written down. He could never pay the double.

"You have until Saturday, meet at midnight," malicious laughter.

They left him in the alley, warm tears heated his skin. Like his own body tired to comfort him. He was left with no money, he was left with a bigger debt. He could no longer pay Minhyuk even the slightest of his income, he could no longer look himself in the eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for smut

Hyungwon had no clue to how the man could enter. He stood outside, had knocked on the door two seconds ago. He smiled, a wave small, as if he were shy. Hyungwon stared with big eyes, breath racing from his lungs. Changkyun stood there, with a bruised chin, from _him_.

He asked to come in. Hyungwon adjusted the blanket around him, stepped aside to let the man in. He quivered, tried to hide his limbs inside the blanket and slipped to the floor once the door closed. Changkyun sat on the bed, realized the stripper sat far away when he turned. Hyungwon made sure to cover the pale and naked shoulders. It was cold, his body heat left when his previous client laid hands colder than ice on him.

Why had Changkyun returned? He had no business with Hyungwon, he should have been scared away. He didn't want him there, Changkyun would murder him, torture him, if not with physical movement, he did in Hyungwon's mind.

Scared, he tucked his bruised legs into the yellow blanket.

Changkyun watched him, a smile, his soft eyes. Did he never change the expression his eyes wore? Always glittering, pupils blown and a feeling of comfort radiated from him. Hyungwon guessed he was good with people, pedagogical awareness.

He hated the silence. Changkyun wanted revenge, drive his knuckle into Hyungwon. Take advantage of him, hold him against the mattress until he couldn't breathe. He wouldn't listen to his cries, he'd slap him, call him a slut and worse. Hyungwon wanted him to leave, wanted to push the man out. But he had no permission. If a client asked, craved or hinted, a stripper had to oblige.

"Hyungwon," Changkyun's voice was the same as when he called for him.

He flinched, tugged the blanket, as if it would cover more of him. Rustles sounded, Changkyun slid to the floor. He saw his folded legs, hands on his thigs. Hyungwon saw him twitch, not daring to hold him. No, keeping his anger at bay before he hurt him.

Hyungwon refused to look up. Pinched his eyes close to not see him. He broke each rule to ever exist in the club.

"I'm so sorry."

Hyungwon lifted his head to look at him.

"What?"

Changkyun apologized. For what? Had he realized Hyungwon needed money? Would Changkyun tell him he couldn't do it anymore?

"I'm sorry, for pushing myself onto you," he experimented with a light sway over the floor. Sliding closer. "I ran to get Minhyuk when I realized I couldn't help."

Changkyun had to be a friend of Honey. If he knew Minhyuk's name, if he knew where to find Minhyuk. Hyungwon wondered if Changkyun spoke to Honey about him, like Minhyuk spoke about Honey.

"But I hurt you."  
The client shook his head.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have tried to hold you down."

"But, Changkyun," he quieted when the other slid closer. Changkyun stopped, eyes connected to his and his brows arched. He halted, not wanting to scare him.

The inner core of his body wanted to slide over to him. Warm, protecting arms around him. The vulnerable outside wanted to stay alone. The voice in his head yelled at him, _throw him out_.

"Where have you been?" Hyungwon's voice sounded, he revealed to himself he cried. Trembling, breaking a little. Tears slid over his cheeks like every other day.

"I've been busy, my job bites onto my neck," Changkyun shifted closer, dried the tears and waited.

Hyungwon wanted him close, he decided. He nodded, allowed the man to embrace him and pull him onto his body. Warmth spread, tickled his insides as butterflies spread their wings. Face buried in his sweater, wetting the fabric to stick to his face. Changkyun's head leaned on his, nuzzled into the pink strands.

It was not pedagogical, it was in his nature. He carried a safe feeling, brought warmth and comfort. Changkyun's waist was broader than Hyungwon's. Shoulders wider and muscular. He knew he was taller, heels adding ten more centimeters over him. Although, the client was broader. His body on him would add a perfect image of his thin torso and his muscular image.

Changkyun was busy with work? He couldn't imagine what it feels like to have a job to be proud of. Work with other terrific humans and make a good difference.

"What do you do for a living?" Hyungwon had a sudden rush of curiosity. He wanted to know each detail about the man. Know what it was like to be useful.

"A normal office job," he replied, hands roaming over his body, soothing.

"What's it like?" Hyungwon inhaled, a plain smell of natural deodorant whiffed into his nostrils.

"These days? It's stressful, long days and short nights," a hand found its way to his hip. Curled over to the middle of his lower back and rubbed. Back and forth from his hip bone to his spine.

Hyungwon's breath raced. His hand was too close. He wanted to grip his wrist, but it already ghosted over a sore area. Hyungwon jolted, a pained shriek and Changkyun froze. Eyes shut tight, lip trembling, Changkyun called his name.

"I'm fine," he pushed through gritted teeth as his hip throbbed.

One of Changkyun's hands gripped the blanket. He held Hyungwon tight against him, almost caging him helpless against him. He couldn't find a reason in himself to hide it, he wanted to exhibit the newest mark. The blanket fell away from his side, cold air breathing on his skin.

Under the fabric, Hyungwon sat naked. Long legs curled, stomach heaving to the cold air and tension. Changkyun's hand laid on his thigh, right under the mark. He whined, leaned onto him as pain made him shiver. His finger ghosted over it, Hyungwon's pained moan echoed in his ear.

"What happened?"

The client's voice was deep. Whispered into his cheek as fingers touched around the bruise.

"My previous client bit me," Hyungwon felt the floor under him disappear, Changkyun lifted him into his arms. He embraced his neck, fingers curled in the black strands of his messy hair.

"I'll get something from my bag, lay still," Changkyun lowered him to the bed, mattress against his back. The weak command got Hyungwon's head spinning.

The shorter padded to the little bag he left by the door, he rustled and fiddled with each pocket until he drew out a tube. It was white, red label and black writing. Hyungwon remembered a similar tube from Minhyuk's childhood home. The older had fallen off the swing in his garden. After a thorough and painful wash, Hyungwon holding Minhyuk's hand through it all, his mom smeared ointment over his wound. A band-aid with superheroes over the wound short after.

Changkyun screwed off the cap, squeezed the tube and gently dabbed it over the teeth marks. The client took his hand without request, Hyungwon held tight.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Do you want me to relieve the pain?" the client's cheeks dusted red.

"How?" he wetted his lips, careful. Fingers still clutching tight onto Changkyun's hand.

"I can suck you off? Or what do you like?"

Hyungwon's lips parted and his face heated. No one else than Minhyuk had touched his dick. A few clients, but their intentions were to stop him from coming or hurting him. But regarding mouth, Hyungwon always had to swallow the clients, never the other way around.

Having Changkyun touch him again, his mouth on him. Kiss, suck, lick. Hyungwon shrieked without intentions.

"Okay."  
Changkyun smiled.

A hand held his healthy hip, Changkyun's dark hair splayed over his chest again. It was so beautiful. His pale skin, the dark locks. Hyungwon dared to thread his fingers into his hair, resting his hand on the back of his head. Wet kisses trailed to his left nipple. 

Hyungwon's breath hitched. Smooth and slippery teeth rubbed over the nub. A tongue swatting over right after. Changkyun teased with the tip of his tongue, moved the point of his nipple, wiggled it and pressed into it. Teeth closed around his nipple, nibbled and sucked. Hyungwon arched, chest pressed against the client's face.

"So sensitive," Changkyun smiled,

Lips attached to his stomach. Mouthed over his skin, lowering until his lips brushed over his growing erection. Hyungwon mewled. Thin, wet lips kissed the tip of his cock. He felt precum transfer between them. The tongue peaked out to lick at his slit, drink most of his mess.

He moaned, the hand on his hip clutched. A crimson dyed his cheeks. Changkyun liked hearing him.

Changkyun's lips opened, his dick moved by his hand to slip between. Fingers tightened, the client's wet mouth devouring him. It was hot, hotter than what Minhyuk's mouth felt on him. So wet, droplets of saliva already running down to his base.

Heat closed in, slipping down, down and down. Changkyun's throat clenched as he reached the base. Hyungwon's eyes couldn't stay open, the butterflies spinning too fast for him to feel comfortable. He wasn't uncomfortable, he felt amazing laying under the man. Like each of his fantasies felt. Changkyun's weight holding him down, his soft, warm hands massaging him.

But the feeling of intense lust and want, need to come had never been this big. Hyungwon squirmed. It felt way better with Changkyun. It was nice with Minhyuk, but it had never felt like he could burst into these small butterflies.

Changkyun hollowed his cheeks and retrieved to the top. A hand by Hyungwon's face, gripping his pillow, although leaving for him to bite onto his finger. It muffled his sounds, but huffs and whines sounded.

The other, caressed his hip, traveled south until he hooked his arm under his leg. Hoisted it up until he had spread him open before him.

"Come on, Hyungwon, sing for me," Changkyun ushered, swallowed around his length again.

He jolted, thrusted his hips and cried in pleasure. The other hand left the cover of his mouth, intertwined into the strands.

"Changkyun," he moaned, as pretty as he could muster. He had different ways of moaning his name, all tried out in his head.

He hummed, vibrations rocking through him until his spine arched. A beautiful bow, Changkyun's hands, both hooked under his long legs, cupped the arch. Held him up even if he tried to fall back.

Hyungwon had never wished for a mirror so bad, beside the bed or on the opposite wall. He wanted to see how he looked underneath him. Twisted, curled. His face, how he'd look far into ecstasy. He tilted his head to see him. Changkyun's lips pursed, red, swollen and glistening around his cock. He didn't have to stretch his lips too much, his dick was pretty small. But seeing him disappear into his mouth, made him feel special.

"Changkyun," he whined, ass pressing into the mattress to keep him from thrusting.

His hands slid from his back, letting him fall back onto the sheets. He nudged his inner thigh.  
"Lift your hips for me, sweetie," Changkyun's voice was deeper. Rumbled in the air around him. Hyungwon clenched. A sudden wave of intense arousal rolled through him.

Hyungwon obeyed, planted his feet on the bed, spread them to stable himself. He lifted his hips, Changkyun's hands moving to cup his ass. He sat on his hands, almost. Head thrown back in pure moans.

"Oh God," torso writhing on the free space he had, his body tickled from the inside. Hyungwon's hands held tight onto his hair, tugged.

Changkyun sunk to the base, nose touching his stomach. It was tight, it moved as he swallowed and inhaled.

"I'm gonna come," Hyungwon hiccupped.

The hands on his ass tightened, fingertips digging into him. Kneading, spreading his cheeks. The stripper cried out as he released into his mouth.   
An audible choke came from the man. Hyungwon tugged to get his mouth off him, but Changkyun sucked harder until he was stuck. Hyungwon shuddered, the tightness around his shaft as he still released his seed. Toes curled into the sheets.

"Changkyun," he inhaled, eyes rolled into his skull.

He took it to a dangerous level, soon Hyungwon would be caught in oversensitivity, and he would be deeper in the ecstasy.

Changkyun pulled off, his dick slapped onto his stomach. His hand rubbed the slick length.

"You're still coming," an amused chuckle sounded.

Hyungwon glanced, his member still squirted cum over the crown.

"I don't get to cum often," he searched for Changkyun's hand, he left one of the buttocks he held and intertwined their fingers.

The client frowned. "Oh."

He reached to grab the blanket, curled Hyungwon into it until he laid in a cocoon and pulled him to cuddle on his chest. Covered in a warm embrace, Hyungwon kissed the little patch of skin on Changkyun's neck.

"Wouldn't you like me to help you?" Hyungwon couldn't quite feel the bulge against him, but he saw it when he shifted.

"No, I'll be fine. I wanted to take care of you."

Right, the wound. He couldn't feel it. The blanket glued to the ointment, but the pain had calmed.

"Thank you," Hyungwon kissed his neck once more. "Can I ask…?"

"Of course," Changkyun brushed his sweaty hair away.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven," Changkyun's answer tickled against his lips. Hyungwon didn't expect the client to be older than him. He was sure Changkyun was in college. He had been with older clients, but he had feelings for this client. He thought so at least. "You?"

"Nineteen," Hyungwon was struck with apprehension. What if he thought he was too young? Then he would leave him to be punished and bruised. The guard, the sick guard who always got to teach him a lesson. He would walk in if a client was unsatisfied. Cracked his knuckles, smirk, hold his face into the pillow to muffle his painful screams. He slapped his skin, tightened his grip until his whole limb hurt.

He jolted awake, when he had fallen asleep, he didn't know. The warmth from Changkyun's body was still on his mattress. In realization, Hyungwon threw the covers off, ripped the drawer to his money box open. He couldn't find disappointment in him. He knew by now, knew the other wouldn't pay him. Yet, he wished he had done it.

A paper piece laid on the nightstand top, the ointment tube beside. A number, a handwriting and a winking face. He drew it. Cliché.

_Contact me ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please be aware of rape being a small part of this chapter

A faint sound of boiling water sounded from the kitchen. Hyungwon kicked his shoes off, hung his jacket next to Minhyuk's. He stepped closer to the sound, listened to quiet hums as the older sang to a melody in his head. There were two pots on the stove, one with steam sprinting into the air.

Minhyuk turned around and smiled.

"Hey, baby," he pushed a wooden spoon into the open pot.

Hyungwon stood quiet in the door. Feet rocking over the bend of the threshold. His heart hammered, he felt the vibrations rock over his skin, for each beat they reached further. His stomach tickled, his legs shook, his throat tied and sweat dribbled.

He gripped the back of a chair to steady himself. The world spun faster, the clock skipped four minutes. Minhyuk's brows were tight when he turned to the quiet boy.

"I slept with Changkyun," his heart came to an abrupt halt.

Minhyuk's mouth fell open, but the grin following closed the gap. "Chae Hyungwon!"

"We didn't sleep- I just- he sucked-," Hyungwon rambled and lifted a hand to his burning hot face. He shielded his eyes from the intense smile on Minhyuk's lips. The older knew his feelings towards the client, he knew each detail. Fantasies, where his hands felt best, how he made him feel. "Yes."

He peaked to look at the other stripper between his fingers. Minhyuk leaned on the counter, arms crossed and a smug face.

"We need to have the 'safe sex' talk, baby," the spoon pointed towards him, bounced in the air and droplets fell to the floor.

"I don't think it's necessary," Hyungwon bit his lip.

"Yes, it is. Unless, we find Changkyun and you two can practice safe sex on the couch," he nodded towards the couch on the other side of the room, his eyebrows wiggled.

"Minhyuk!" Hyungwon groaned.

The paper Changkyun had left rustled in his pocket. The thought of calling him, not to invite him for intercourse, but to hear his voice was tempting. The stove quieted, Minhyuk portioned food onto plates. They padded over the floor to the couch, plates clunk on the coffee table as he placed it.

"We are not going to discuss my sex life while eating," Hyungwon pointed his index finger as a warning.

"No, don't worry," the older shoved rice into his mouth. "Instead we can talk about your kinks."

"Minhyuk!" he whined, fell against the couch to get away from the blond.

"Don't hide the fact you called yourself 'mommy' while we made love one weekend," he winked, patted his shoulder with a chuckle.

"I did not!"

Minhyuk's eyebrows lifted, dared him to try to lie to him. "Oh, such a good boy for mommy. Making mommy feel so good, yes, right there, baby, ah I'm gonna come," he teased, grabbed Hyungwon's thigh and moaned into his ear.

The pink haired shrieked, tried to get away but the grip on his thigh held him against the couch. He squirmed in his seat as the dirty sounds tickled in his ear.

Hyungwon pushed the older off, a satisfied smirk on his lips. Hyungwon turned away angry, grabbed his plate and munched his food in silence. Minhyuk slid closer to him on the couch, ate his own food while their bodies pressed closer

"Do you want to take it to higher levels, though? With Changkyun?" Minhyuk asked, pushed broccoli into his mouth.

Hyungwon inhaled, moved the stray rice grains to join the big pile. He imagined it daily, Changkyun on top of him, Changkyun under him. Sitting on his lap, his face. His heart always skipped a beat to the images in his head. Playing over and over before bed, in the shower. He went as far to imagine Changkyun instead of the random client.

It had been four hours since Changkyun left. Hyungwon tried to collect himself in his room, glanced at the bite mark in the mirror. The ointment had calmed the redness, it still hurt when the panties rubbed over the wound. Or when the next client scrunched his nose to the ugly mark. But when the man was absent, Hyungwon's head spun with thoughts.

Changkyun's hands had left prints of warmth on him, even with a different man's hands on him, he felt Changkyun's palms. Under his back, squeezing his butt, hips, everywhere. His lips, wet and small pecks left on his skin. When Hyungwon thought about it, the kisses came back. He shuddered, touched the point where it tingled.

Was he falling for him? Had he reached the point where the man's kindness took his heart? Hyungwon had never felt such interest for anyone else than Minhyuk. Changkyun was on his mind, just as Minhyuk had occupied his mind as a kid. Thinking of him made him relaxed, if a client was too harsh he thought of the man and he felt better knowing he was out there. Waiting to come back.

"I don't know."

}{

The client's palm smacked his butt. He cried in pain against the pillow. Bit it with his teeth to be quiet. A tight grasp laid on his waist, fingers pushing into his stomach until intestines hurt. The other hand was occupied hitting the skin he could find. Hyungwon's thigh burned, his ribcage ached and his butt was so sore he didn't feel it.

Five clients, all fucking him so rough he couldn't walk. He wanted to allow himself a break, grab the ointment Changkyun had left for him and treat his body. But the longer time he used on himself, the less money he earned. The weekend got closer, he had less than three day to earn the amount. He was closer to the amount of money he needed. Yet, too far away.

If the men didn't get the amount they wanted, they would do whatever they wanted. If they were in the mood to beat him until they were exhausted, they didn't hesitate. If the big man wanted Hyungwon as his own fuck toy, he got him. If not, he would either watch or leave his men to treat him as they wanted. Stripped for clothe in an alleyway, head pushed against the brick walls or asphalt floor. Held by another of his men while the other used him.

He had never been left without bruises.

Hyungwon's current client was a regular. But not his. He always slept with the smallest strippers. He was an old man, like them all, clad in office clothes as he sneaked into the strip club after work to sleep with the strippers. He'd leave, go back to his wife at home and push it all towards work.

His dick was small, Hyungwon didn't care about the size, but the smaller dicks hurt less. It took shorter time before they came too. He could use the excess time to find another client, and breathe when the client left short after they arrived.

The man thrusted into him, uncoordinated and messy. His voice was pathetic. Moans and grunts which sounded like an animal. He didn't talk to Hyungwon, he appreciated it.

He rocked more on his knees than with his pelvis, he pushed Hyungwon too much. His dick didn't really move, grinded more than thrusted. His ass was filled with a condom, he didn't have to feel the pathetic precum.

The client scraped his nails over his spine, settled on his lower back and stopped. He came.

He pulled out, waddled on his feet until clothes were pulled over his body. Hyungwon sat on the edge, watched as the man looked through pockets in his wallet. He drew out a pile, handed it to Hyungwon before his coat covered his round tummy and disappeared.

Twelve thousand won.

Hyungwon almost dropped the pile in happiness. He pushed it into his drawer, ran to his closet to find a new outfit. He ripped out the navy-blue lingerie in the back, pulled a matching skirt over his hips and stumbled out of his room as he had gotten his heels on. He wiped the hurry off, stepped careful and slow into the main room. Sensual in his steps, eyes on the men he passed to trick them closer. He swayed his hips, his skirt wiggled.

Minhyuk had told him to get his confidence higher than the men's words. He tried, also realizing he has a bigger chance with clients. But as easy as it could be to build confidence for one client, it could be ruined with a word.

A man's eyes were on him, from the moment he stepped into the room. Hyungwon shivered, shrunk under his eyes. He stepped up to him, confidence forgotten. Reluctant, he stepped up to the man's chair, climbed onto his lap. He gestured him to get closer to his face with a finger, Hyungwon obeyed.

His breath smelled of cigarettes, the spiking smell of tobacco in his nostrils. His clothes smell of the smoke, almost intoxicating. His round stomach keeping him from getting too close. The man's lips brushed his ear before the wet sound of his mouth opening made him twitch.

"You got something for me today?" his voice made Hyungwon's adrenaline release. The voice his body knew brought pain and unbearable tasks.

"What do you want?" Hyungwon tried to sound seductive, a hand moved to the man's neck. He couldn't look suspicious, the other strippers nor clients had nothing to do with their deal.

The man's hands were resting on the armrests. He leaned back as Hyungwon did as the other strippers: rolled on his lap, awakening an erection poking into his skirt. He kissed his neck, nipped with his teeth. The stripper heard the happy rumble of his voice, he wanted to throw up.

"I think it's best for us to move to the filthy room of yours," the man's hand landed on his thigh. Three cold rings biting into his skin.

Hyungwon nodded. Gripped the hand on his thigh to lead him to his room. The guard tilted his head in greetings to the man. They bumped their fists, the guard was one of his men. Hired to keep Hyungwon in more miserable conditions. Like he supervised him.

The door clunked, the man gripped him by his locks to kneel before him. He pushed his pelvis into his face, rubbed the bulge over his cheek.

"Your hair is hilarious," the client's fingers tightened, pulled his hair until his neck strained. Hyungwon bit onto his lip, tears already ready to reveal themselves. "Disgusting, dye it black."

"Yes," the stripper mumbled into his crotch.

The client's pants rolled down his legs, the bulged erection curled over the hairy stomach. Hyungwon wanted to gag, push him and run. Although, he opened his lips and sucked on the shaft. He moved up, until lips closed around the tip, hand motionless in his hand waiting for him.

Hyungwon inhaled, took the head into his mouth in a quick suck. Tongue ran over the slit, toyed with the crown before the hand added pressure. It hurt on his skull. Obedient, he lowered on the length. He gagged when the tip of his cock touched the back of his throat, curled his hands into fists on his thighs. The hand moved him further, he couldn't breathe.

"Fucking slut," the client smirked, Hyungwon's nose against his stomach and his lips tight around the base.

The client's hips drew back, thrusted into his mouth with a sharp snap. The sliding was uncomfortable, rubbed over his tongue. The shaft glistened in spit, Hyungwon's throat tied as a way to lock him out. Refuse the client access to his throat. But when he rocked back in, he slid right into his throat. He grunted, smirked and his hand pulled his head to adjust.

Hyungwon whimpered, the air cut off. He almost bit down on the dick in his mouth when he pushed too far into the back.

"You owe me a fuckload of money, slut."

He hummed, to let the man know he heard and knew. The hand moved his head, the tight grip pulled hair strands out of his scalp. Up and down his length, warm spit transferred onto him. He had enough, ripped his head off his length.

"Get on the bed," he commanded. He coughed into his hand, chest rising and body shaking to the abrupt pushes of exhales. The amount of smokes had caught onto the man's life. But not hard enough to make him die and leave Hyungwon alone.

Hyungwon laid on his back, let his hands be grabbed and pulled over his head. The client's belt clunked, twinned around the bedframe and Hyungwon was stuck. The leather irked, itched against his skin. The man climbed between his legs, pushed them apart. He knew the procedure: flip the skirt up, move the thong and push in without notice.

The client's dick touched his rim, a hand around the shaft to help it slip into the tight hole. Hyungwon mewled, fingers curled around the belt.

"I could buy your body," the disgusting smile made his eyes glitter. "Have you as my own personal toy. Won't cost me anything, you're worthless, a cheap bag of shit."

Hyungwon tried to close his ears, ignore his words and focus on the pain from his penetrating. The stretching almost unbearable, if he hadn't experienced it for ages already. He was used to it, how his rim stretched to accommodate a dick before he was ready. The feeling of his rim ripping, his ass too full.

His hips touched his pelvis. His back arched, the pain too much. The client smiled, ready to call him a slut again. Though, he thrusted, built a harsh pace and Hyungwon's head hit the headboard. Thumps from the bead and his head sounded in the room. Creaks from the worn-out furniture, the client's creepy chuckles.

The stripper whined, his eyes closed and he wanted to change him out with Changkyun. In his head he saw him, on top of him, looking down with a smile. Changkyun. Sweet, sweet Changkyun. Taking care of him, keeping him safe. Though, the client was impossible to change out. He knew who he was, knew the rough treatment couldn't be changed out.

Hyungwon tossed, gasped and cried.

"Stop, stop!" he tugged at the hands tied with the belt. A hard grip on his chin moved his head with a snap. Eyes lidded in pain but able to see the man's furious gaze.  
"Shut the fuck up!" the other hand rose into the air, flung until it collided with his cheek. His head rocked to the side, a painful shriek from his lips. His cheek hurt, the hit of the ring stung under his cheekbone.

His legs were tugged harsh to open. It strained in his muscles, pain making him want to close again. But the client held him tight, thrusted harder until the force of the collision hurt. Hyungwon screamed in pain, tears streamed over his cheeks. He wanted Changkyun, he wanted to stop. Changkyun's comforting arms, his quiet voice.

"Please, stop," he hiccupped, tried to free his legs and shove the man off. The client bent him farther, it felt like he would break.

The client's hand closed around his throat, his voice croaked as he couldn’t scream in pain or fear. He jolted, squirmed, anything which would help him from the man's grip. Hyungwon's mouth laid open, tongue moving to the quiet begs and screams. The corner of his eyes darkened, threatened over his vision like a frame.

Then he calmed. He stopped fighting, closed his eyes and waited for all feelings to numb. The sounds his ears picked up left, he heard nothing. Saw nothing. He needed feelings to leave, the feeling of the client thrusting into him, holding him. He had given up. He accepted it. Hyungwon didn't want to struggle with being alive.

His body worked hard to get him back. His lungs heaved, heart speed up and hammered until his ears worked again. No feelings of the man on him, but he felt cum drip down onto the sheets. Hyungwon looked at the man who got ready to leave. His eyes were hateful, strict to remind him he was stuck in a deal.

He spoke, the aggressive motions of his lips and the tight brows told him he was angry. Furious. Perhaps he doubled the debt, again. Or he threatened the guard would kill him as soon as he left. But all odds weighed down on the sinister comments he would yell.

The door slammed. Hyungwon rolled over to shield himself, his skirt crumpled over his ass and his wrists hurt as the belt tightened. He let the tears soak into his pillow. He waited for the heavy steps of the guard to return, have his body taken away from him yet again.

Cold air bit him, cold air caressed him. He had no one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> please take your time to read this to avoid confusions.  
> I will take a break from uploading, my mental health is not at its best and I do not have the want nor concentration to write. Therefore, I leave this work and other unfinished work to rest for a while. I am not leaving for good, but I do not know how long I'll be gone. For all I know, my unpredictable ass will be back in two weeks. But I can't promise anything.   
> I am so sorry I have to let this be stuck here for a while. I hope to see you and new people soon when I can finally write a chapter without having inner pain.   
> I'll try to reply to comments, as they are legit the only reason I still upload, you keep me motivated, thank you!
> 
> Take care, and I love you all!<3

Hyunwoo had followed him to the door, but left him to walk into Night View alone. Inside, the warmth spread over his winter cooled skin. He opened the top of his jacket, brushed his hair back and waited for any movement behind the desk. The reception was a small room, the actual room of strippers behind an open doorframe. Threads with transparent beads hung like a curtain. They glimmered in red.

Music sounded, Kihyun stretched his neck to peak into the room but a small boy came out of the door behind the counter.

"Hi, uhm, I applied for a job," Kihyun smiled and the shorter boy was skeptical.

He couldn't be old. A child working in a strip club, noted.

The boy nodded, and gestured for Kihyun to follow. He joined, entered a locker room. Benches along the wall, personal items he assumed the strippers owned laid on top. Jackets hung from hooks, it looked like a middle school gym locker room.

The boy pointed to the next door, showers.

"Clients prefer clean strippers, if you're sweaty, covered in cum, spit or any other body fluid, please wash yourself before the next client," the boy informed like a recorded message.

Kihyun frowned. "I don't sleep with clients."

The boy looked at him, nightgown crumpled tight in his hands. Nervous? Was Kihyun intimidating, or was the threatened by a different man? "You have to. Strippers here do not choose."

His jaw was about to drop. Heart hammered in his chest. He would be fine, Hyunwoo was there to watch him. He had entered by now. Waiting to get his eyes on Kihyun and do his job. Right?

"But-."  
"There are clothes in the wardrobe, please keep in mind what the clients would like. Hope you'll stay," he left with a stoic expression.

Kihyun peaked into the wardrobe, hidden behind a door. He was amazed, a walk-in-closet on the other side. Along the walls, on an iron bar, hung lingerie. He wouldn't use the word clothes for lingerie. Lingerie couldn't fit the title of a cloth. It hung in order, black, white, gray, brown. On the other side were the colors: red, pink, orange, yellow, blue, purple and green. Skirts on a row underneath.

In the end, there were shelves tall into the ceiling. Shoes, high heels, arranged from top to bottom.

His jaw dropped. He couldn't wear heels. The more he glanced, the more he realized he didn't want to go out. But Hyunwoo waited for him. Minhyuk and Hyungwon waited to be saved. They all waited to be saved.

Kihyun picked a red lingerie, lace. He walked into the locker room, hung his jacket on a hook. He undressed, eyes on the lingerie like it would run away from him if he didn't look. Stripped, he decided to take the least painful item first.

The bra exhibited the wall behind him when it wasn’t tucked into another set. His nipples would show, hell, they could even poke through the thin pattern. He hooked it around his waist, twisted it around until the cups laid on his stomach. He had worn a bra before, the feeling wasn't unfamiliar. He had thought of Hyunwoo while wearing it. Thought of Hyunwoo while touching himself.

Kihyun shook his head before the memories of his desperation for the older detective took over him. He slipped his arms into the straps, it was too tight on him. Clumsy, he tried to loosen it, watched the material loosen around him.

Then, the panties. He pulled them up his legs, smooth and hairless because Hoseok insisted. The front laid funny, his dick bulging the front. He shuddered. Kihyun turned to the mirror, the red string disappeared between his ass cheeks. It was beyond uncomfortable. It didn't belong between his ass cheeks, rubbed over his sensitive rim a little too much.

Fuck, Kihyun should have refused to wax all of him.

He jumped into a skirt, flicked it up and tried to find the string. He pulled the red thong, away from his hole and adjusted it. It changed nothing, but at least he felt confident knowing he looked good. Kihyun knew he had to remember details about the club, but he had to get himself a set of red lingerie at home.

Happy, Kihyun left the locker room and wandered into the main area. Strippers everywhere. He spotted Hyunwoo, the taller already familiar with his surroundings. He stood by the stage, a weak tilt with his head towards the open curtains as a hint. Kihyun nodded and headed for the door to the stage.

Inside he spotted the familiar face. He shielded his naked stomach with his arms and walked over to him. All the boys in skirts and underwear made Kihyun uncomfortable. Too much skin, boys who were younger than college students selling their body. Kihyun wanted to spin on his heel and leave.

He had seen his face pictured, Jooheon showed him several photos. Like the younger detective had said, impossible to miss. Blond hair, soft around his ears. A straight nose which ended in a soft roundness. His eyes wore a glittery eyeshadow. Eyeliner sharp beside his eyes.

Minhyuk stood far enough in the dark to be invisible for the people outside the curtains. He peaked at the audience, bit his nails. Despite staring at the clients, he looked far away mentally. Kihyun stepped up to him, cleared his throat for attention.

"Minhyuk?"

The latter ripped his hand away from his mouth, startled. His eyes landed on Kihyun, amused he took in the sight of him before he smiled. Soft, like Minhyuk wanted each soul to feel comforted around him.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Minhyuk's voice was a little raspy, Kihyun found it soothing. He understood why Jooheon always dreamed away when they spoke of the stripper.

"Uhm, I'm new. I don't know what to do," Kihyun pushed through, he was a terrible liar, Jooheon should have been in his place. He could lie and no lie detector would sense it. But because the youngest detectives were clients it would never work. Hyunwoo had been reasoned not to be a stripper because he was too muscular, and he would by accident release his own secrets about the investigation.

The blond man laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It will look better if you relax."

"I mean… how do I earn money?" Kihyun should have prepared a script.

Minhyuk reacted, he stopped and averted his gaze. Kihyun noted it in his mental notebook. The blond ran his eyes up his figure. From bottom to top. Kihyun tried to hide himself, he wasn't used to walking in lingerie and a skirt. He was used to suits, ties which itched after a long day and briefs which did not try to enter his asshole.

He wanted to fiddle with his ID card, which he did at the department when he got nervous. But the absence of the card made him fiddle with the bra elastics instead.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with earning money. These guys like small boys like you," Minhyuk's cheeks looked like buns as he smiled. He was as gorgeous as the words Jooheon referred to him with. "Besides, I think you have a regular client already."

His eyebrows danced in waves, a smirk switched the caring smile. Kihyun frowned. The stripper nodded his head through the opening of the curtain, the detective followed until his eyes landed upon a man staring at him.

"Oh," Kihyun didn't know how to explain. Hyunwoo watched him, it was his job. He was there in case Kihyun would lay flat under an old man incapable of keeping himself alive. "No, I-I don't-" he coughed. "I don't think he wants me."

Minhyuk frowned. "What do you mean? He can see the slightest part of your skin from there, and he's drooling."

"I-," Kihyun couldn't find words. Hyunwoo was always awkward around him. He never got to sit close before he shied away. Kihyun was sure Hyunwoo hated this job, watch over a colleague he tried to stay away from. Kihyun was interested in the older, it was not a secret. But it was only one-sided. The detective stepped away from the opening, away from Hyunwoo's radar. "He's not interested."

"What the hell? Listen here…" he gestured with a hand.

"Kihyun."

"Listen, Kihyun, my best friend struggle with a guy, I struggle with a guy, both clients. But this man," Minhyuk points with his hand. "He stores feelings for you. I have no idea how you got one so fast, I have never seen you here, but he _wants_ you."

"No, whenever I try to get close, he leaves me."

Minhyuk sighs. "Don't let him leave. Grab him by his tie and shove him into the bar. Ride his large cock and earn so much money you don't have to work the rest of your life."

Kihyun blushed, stretched his neck a little to look at the front area of Hyunwoo's pants. He missed academy days, when Hyunwoo walked in boxers and his muscular glory. The moment he realized Minhyuk watched, he looked away.

"Kihyun, do you want him?"

The detective paused. He did. He admitted it day after day. Hoseok wanted to pry Kihyun open for details each time they had lunch together. Hoseok wanted to plan dates, even pushed them closer. Like when they passed Hyunwoo in the hall and their case leader shoved Kihyun to bump shoulders. The younger brunet couldn't stop apologizing for being so clumsy. Hyunwoo stared at him with a stoic expression.

As much as Kihyun wanted to be with Hyunwoo more often, the man made it impossible. On their way to Night View, the older ignored him. He tried to keep the conversation alive, but when his colleague's fingers tightened around the steering wheel he shut up.

"What about you and your client?" Kihyun shifted to lean weight on his right leg. His hip popped out and he wished he didn't move away from the curtains. If Hyunwoo drooled over the shadow path on his skin, he'd be amazed by Kihyun's hips.

Minhyuk sighed. "I think the biggest problem is Hyungwon and his client."

Changkyun. Changkyun was Hyungwon's client.

"What- what's wrong with them?"

Minhyuk glanced around, no other strippers than them, or well, than Minhyuk. He walked closer and lowered his voice.

"Promise me not to tell him I told you, but Hyungwon struggles in general. As I said these men like small boys, he's too tall for them. He is skinny, but it's not enough. It was never like this, until a disgusting man came into Hyungwon's life, and now he cannot trust himself in here anymore," Minhyuk rubbed a hand over his arm, his eyes could not look at Kihyun anymore. "He use Hyungwon, he calls him by so nasty words I still have nightmares about the time I found him in the bathroom."

"I'm so sorry."

Kihyun wanted to hold the stripper, relating to the feelings Changkyun and Jooheon felt. They always came back from Night View with a sad face and prayers to hold the strippers more often.

"But his client now, I don't even know if he's good or not. He's here once in a while, he finds Hyungwon and leaves after hours," Minhyuk smiled the slightest, a tear too close to slip over his cheek. He dried it as soon as it appeared, but Kihyun saw it.

"What is Cha- uh wrong?" another reason not to choose Kihyun for undercover spying: he'll slip too soon.

Minhyuk inhaled, he trembled, and more tears threatened to fall. "Hyungwon doesn't earn a lot, they don't want to sleep with him, or they don't pay him. For each day his client is here, he drives Hyungwon's hopes into the sky, but he leaves without paying him. Hyungwon feels loved, and then he realizes his client is just like all of the other men in this place."

Kihyun felt his heart sink to the floor. His colleague did what? He felt his blood boil, his teeth gritted, he would beat the young detective until he was black and blue. How could he be so heartless? Changkyun spoke of Hyungwon as if he were the love of his life.

The detective wanted to tell Minhyuk the truth, tell him how Changkyun behaved in the department. How he spoke of Hyungwon. He would talk about Jooheon too.

Minhyuk collected himself and smiled. Kihyun couldn't hold himself back and launched himself into his arms.

"It's getting harder to pay for the both of us, my client gave me a lot of money. I didn't have to do anything, and he would give me half of his salary. Even if I said no, he pushed it into my drawer. I fell in love, Kihyun, I fell in love."

 _Jooheon fell in love too_ , Kihyun thought into his shoulder.

He drew back until he could look at him. Minhyuk was truly in love, his face changed. He looked like he floated on clouds. A smile, happy and glossy eyes to the mental image of the man he loved in his head.

Minhyuk curled his head to the side, an arm over his stomach and he sobbed.

"I confessed, and he left me."

The urge to murder the youngest detectives came back. He couldn’t believe what he heard. His colleagues were liars, scumbags. He would punch them hard for both of the strippers.

"I'm sure he loves you. If- if he," he pointed to Hyunwoo. "Wants me, your client wants you."

Minhyuk shook his head. "I tried to apologize but he yelled at me."

Kihyun's hand covered his mouth. "Oh, Minhyuk. I'm so sorry."

He didn't expect the stripper to chuckle, dry his tears with a single finger and reply:

"I don't know what made me open up to you," he ruffled his brown hair until it messed up like a mountain range.

"I've heard I bring a type of calming aura," the smile on his lips seemed to comfort Minhyuk. His wrinkled forehead soothed, sore eyes matted as the tears left.  
"Yes, you do."


	9. Surprise?

Hi

Well

I felt bad for not being able to write this story, and leaving it on an abrupt halt. Therefore I wanted to give a little present to my Metanoia readers.

The gift is quite simple; a few edits. I started making these types of edits not long ago, and to be honest its fun. I either get new perspectives of my fics or new plot ideas. 

Be aware these edits may be too much for some readers, the last one is more nsfw, but not completely. It has more skin included than the others. The two first should be fine. But suit yourself. 

Merry Chrismas! Whether you celebrate today or tomorrow, or not at all. Maybe you celebrate differently? Feel free to leave comments about what you do, I'd love to hear your traditions. 

So I hope you like the edits, and we'll meet soon, either for more Metanoia or random Hyungkyun ;)) 

Love yall!!  
  


Metanoia Inspired Edits

~ _Powerweirdo_


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> You can choose to skip my note.
> 
> Since I left updating on a break, I have worked on Metanoia behind the scenes. I could not put writing away completely, nor the idea of the plot I had for her. I wrote when I felt like it, tried not to beat myself up for each sentence I wrote. I am still not happy with what I have written, but I have to let go for the pressure to relieve a little. My mental health is not getting better, but postponing something I enjoy, writing, updating, receiving feedback, any longer was exhausting. I so badly want to show you all what I create in my head, so I missed updating. Even if I uploaded drafts, I wanted Metanoia to receive some love again. I have to learn to loosen the grip on myself, and therefore I will update this fic from today.
> 
> I have the work finished, and I will continue to upload twice a week until it is finished. Perhaps you notice the lack of emotions and joy in this work, and if you do, I sincerely apologize. Yet, I still hope the story will sweep you off your feet and I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting for me, and supporting me.  
> See you on Saturday, the hotness of HyungKyun will spice your evening!

"Changkyun," Hyungwon startled as he opened the door. Again, the client stood outside, a shy smile and expectations in his eyes. He opened the door to let the older in, adjusted his skirt in fear of the man seeing his new bruises. He added a smile to relieve the heavy weight on his shoulder.

"Hyungwon," the client acknowledged. "You dyed your hair," he pointed to his head.

Hyungwon brushed black locks behind his ear, it wouldn't hide it, but it felt better to shield as much behind his ear as he could. He nodded, weak. Changkyun seemed disappointed, like other clients. The moment he climbed onto their laps, or pulled their tie for attention, they frowned, scrunched their noses. _Ew_ they laughed with their friends.

Changkyun would push him away. Nothing was cute about Hyungwon anymore. He would leave him and humiliate him behind his back.

"It's pretty," he pushed out, but the amusement in his eyes told the stripper he hated it.

"I- you have to leave, I need to find clients," Hyungwon limped to the closet. Changkyun's eyes on him.

The older ignored him, sat on his bed and glanced at the nightstand.

The stripper sighed. He didn't have time for Changkyun, he couldn't waste hours with him, he needed the money other clients provided. As much as he wanted to be held, he couldn't. His deadline reached closer around his throat, his income dropped. Minhyuk was closer to danger than what he had ever been.

"Changkyun you have to leave," his voice broke, it pitched and quivered.

"I came to ask a question."  
Perfect. He would waste Hyungwon's time on a question.

"Ask, and leave," the bra unhooked around his torso, fell to the floor and he reached for a new set. He saw him in the mirror, dark eyes glimmering as they watched his pale skin.

"Are you busy this weekend?" Changkyun shifted on his bed, their eyes met in the mirror and Hyungwon drew the new clothing over his torso. Quick to hide the hardening nipples. His gaze had too much of an effect on him, the older made memories spin in him. His body aflame as he remembered soft hands.

"Why?"

Hyungwon had to hand over the money he earned on Saturday. He was busy, would be busy for quite the long time. He was far away from the amount he owed, he'd be dragged with them and used until each of his men were satisfied. It could take weeks, a day, he never knew.  
"I wondered if you are allowed, or interested," he corrected hopeful eyes on him. "I can rent a hotel room for us."

Hyungwon froze. "When?"

"When you're available," Changkyun leaned his elbows on his thighs. Hyungwon saw the sparkles and hearts spin around his head, like a child getting a new toy. It was fun for the first three days, and then it was discarded in a drawer until it would be picked up. But the next destination for the toy was the trashcan.

The stripper thought. Hotels were expensive, he couldn't expect him to pay for a whole weekend. Friday would be dumb. He'd be home before midnight. If he left on Saturday, he could spend the night with Changkyun. But the second he would be left alone, the big man's men would find him.

Minhyuk. He could not be home. He had to be in safe arms if Hyungwon were to join Changkyun. Perhaps he could convince Minhyuk to go to Honey.

"I'm free on Saturday," Hyungwon replied.

Changkyun beamed. A bright smile and he rose from the bed. Hyungwon turned around as he saw him step closer. His heart beat faster, his cheeks heated and arms worked on autopilot. The client's arms slid around his waist, Hyungwon's circled his neck and he laid his head on his shoulder. Hands caressed his sides. A weak kiss to his neck.

"How's your bruise?" he murmured, lowered his hand until it touched the rim of his skirt. The same hip he had been bitten on.

Hyungwon drew away to lift the skirt, the bitemark had calmed. Few streaks of teeth marks remained. "Thanks for the ointment."

"No problem," Changkyun drew away, lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'll leave, please be careful."  
Hyungwon had forgotten he asked the man to leave. His heart clenched in anger as Hyungwon had pushed the man away. Like it was pissed he didn't listen to the organ. He nodded and let the client step to the door. His eyes lifted and a bright smile made his teeth appear.

"Text me your address, I'll pick you up before noon."

}{

Hyungwon waltzed over to Minhyuk. The latter writhed out of his lingerie in front of his closet. Minhyuk had a hickey on his neck, a large one. He smiled, relieved he had found Honey, and the client treated him with care. The younger stripper touched his shoulder, he turned around, a little startled.

"Hey," he left the bra on one of the closet shelves.

"Can you stay with Honey this weekend?" Hyungwon hurried, they were still working, but he had to get answers. He was scared he would forget, as well as the faster Minhyuk could ask Honey the faster he could relax.

The elder's expression changed. He swallowed, turned to the closet. It was quiet, until Minhyuk could muster a sentence and turned with a smirk.

"Are you throwing me out to have the apartment for yourself?" he leaned his elbow against the closet, wiggled his eyebrows. Hyungwon knew his expression by now. "Please wash each place you two fuck on, I'd appreciate it."

Hyungwon fought a groan. "He invited me out, and I don't want you to stay at home."

"Why? I can take care of myself. Out? Where are you going?" Minhyuk's serious tone caught his attention, his brows knitted and his head spun in thoughts. Hyungwon could tell the older didn't like the thought of him alone with a client. He joked about it, but when Hyungwon was serious, Minhyuk didn't take it as a game.

Hyungwon was petrified, if Changkyun invited him to a hotel to trick him. Perhaps he had men too, waiting to force money out of him and use his body. He ran a hand through the dark locks, unsure if he should call Changkyun and refuse. But then the men would take him.

"To a hotel," Hyungwon shrunk as Minhyuk's face flushed angry.  
"A hotel? Hyungwon-"

"Please, he's sincere and-," the younger silenced when a hand gestured for him to shut up.

"Hyungwon, you don't know Changkyun. For all you know he's a fucking bitch. He doesn't pay you, you cry nonstop, and you'll simply join him to a hotel because he smiled at you?" Minhyuk glanced to the door, gestured for Hyungwon to sit on the bed, but the younger chose the floor. He loved Minhyuk, but the Night View beds contained more filth than their apartment. "I know you like him a lot, but what if he's a murdered. A maniac waiting to kidnap helpless boys."

"If Changkyun kills me I won't be a bother for you anymore."

"Hyungwon, fucking Christ, you're not a bother. It's not your fault, forget him," Minhyuk sighed. His anger dissipated and he sat opposite of the younger on the floor. Keeping his hands to himself, Hyungwon appreciated how the older never pushed himself onto him. "If you go out with Changkyun, can you promise me to call? If something happens but also before bed, when you're at the hotel, when you wake up."

Hyungwon nodded, simple. Laid his hand over Minhyuk's to reassure him. "I'll call. Will you please stay with Honey?"

The other stripper was quiet again, looking at their hands.

"Okay," his voice croaked. "Okay, I- I'll leave our apartment this weekend."

"Thank you," Hyungwon cupped his face to kiss his nose.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead

Minhyuk left, a bag over his shoulder. He reminded him to call, kissed his cheeks and opened the door. Hyungwon asked again if Honey would pick him up, Minhyuk answered he'd walk to his place. He wasn't happy, scared he would be snapped by the men on his way there. Instead he inhaled, wished him a nice stay with Honey and said goodbye.

The apartment made him sensitive to sounds. Each creak of the floor, voices from neighbors made him flinch. He waited for Changkyun to tell him he was there, or knock on the door. He had sent his address the day before, received an answer. He couldn't explain how they ended up texting until he had to go to bed.

His phone buzzed, Changkyun's name laid over the floral wallpaper. He was outside. Hyungwon grabbed his bag, made sure he had money to pay for himself, and left. Changkyun's car was black, an Opel he had seen on a TV commercial. The vehicle was warm, a contrast to the outside which had already started to freeze the dew in the morning. A thin white layer over it all. Glimmering under the bright light from the headlights.

Changkyun greeted him with a smile, covered in a suit he looked way too good in. Hyungwon buckled his belt and sat heavy in his seat. Relieved, he watched the apartment building disappear.

"Are you hungry?" Changkyun's head whipped from side to side, turned the steering wheel and followed behind a red Fiat.

"No, I'm okay."

"Want to go to the hotel immediately or?" Changkyun's GPS flickered, it was off, but it wanted to turn on for a reason. The older pressed on the screen until the broken robotic voice silenced.

"If you want to," Hyungwon shifted until his jacket laid better under his thighs.

"You will choose this weekend," Changkyun turned to smile.

"Oh, well, I suppose we can go to the hotel."

It took twenty minutes to get to the hotel. It was pretty, a tall building with lots of windows. It seemed expensive. Changkyun talked with a woman in the reception, a polite smile on her lips as she searched for his name. She gave him a keycard, whished them a nice stay and to let her know if she could help.

Changkyun's hand laid on Hyungwon's hip as they moved towards the elevator. A total of fourteen buttons, floors to press. Changkyun pushed in the ninth. Hyungwon's brows arched.

"So far?"

Changkyun chuckled. "Mhm."

The door was a dark plate with wood textures hidden under layers of oil. A golden plate with the numbers 947. Changkyun unlocked the door with the keycard, pushed it open to let Hyungwon peak first. The room was big, bright with windows displaying an energetic road underneath. Two large beds along the wall, a nightstand beside each. The opposite wall had a small table, a TV on top with remotes neat beside.

Hyungwon glanced at the beds. A feeling in him dropped, he expected one. Perhaps Changkyun didn't want to share beds unless they fucked. He wanted the other male as far as possible from him the other times. Hyungwon looked forward to sharing a bed with the older, cuddle maybe. Why was he disappointed? He wasn't allowed to.

What were they going to do? Lay on different beds, stare at the ceiling and breathe? He should be happy, appreciate Changkyun spending money, without a reasonable explanation. Except, Hyungwon would have to pay back. He couldn't let the other pay for everything.

The door closed, Changkyun left his jacket on a hook, his bag next to the door and he unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt. Tie loose around his neck. Hyungwon swallowed, he looked way better in a suit than a sweater and jeans.

"I'll fix a bath for you," Changkyun opened the door to a bathroom.

Hyungwon frowned, lifted his arm to sniff but stopped the second a laughter sounded.

"You don't stink, silly, you're cold," Changkyun folded his sleeves past his elbows. Hyungwon's jaw almost dropped. Despite the clients in the club making him disgust older men, Changkyun made him love them. Or maybe he made Hyungwon love _him._ He looked mature, suit pants hugging tight around his legs, a plump butt behind. Biceps made the shirt stretch, broad shoulders and waist.

The next time Minhyuk would ask him about his type, he would answer Changkyun.

The water from the tap over the bathtub hissed, the tub steaming in seconds. It looked rich inside the bathroom too. White tiles, marble counters, clean mirrors and a bathtub from the royal movies. A bottle of wine on a table, two glasses beside.

"Are you going to take a bath like this?" Changkyun had turned to him, Hyungwon's cheeks heated as he realized he had stared at his flexing muscles.

He glanced down, still wearing his jacket.

"No," he opened the zipper, walked into the open room to leave his jacket beside Changkyun's. He got back into the bathroom to find the tub half-full, bubbles popping and capturing rainbows.

Changkyun dried his hands on a towel, ran his hand through his black locks. Slicked back, looking rich and masculine, Hyungwon got a sudden need to have the man close again.

"You can get in," Changkyun padded to the door, Hyungwon turned after him.

"You won't join?"

"Do you want me to join?" Changkyun seemed shocked.

Hyungwon pointed to the table with wine. "There are two glasses, and too much wine for me."

He hoped it would be enough of an answer for him. Changkyun smiled, nodded and closed the door as he stepped back in. Hyungwon drew his shirt off, threw it to the floor and peaked over to the older. The rest of the buttons popped open under tan fingers. His pants slid over his legs, goosebumps visible.

The stripper erupted into a quiet giggle, cheeks darkening in a blush. Changkyun's attention was on him, cocked head and a smile. Hyungwon glanced at his body, a broad torso, bricks of muscles stretching his skin. Pectorals jutting out, abs looking like a chocolate bar and arms looking like bread. He loved the feeling of the strong arms around him, protecting, comforting and safe.

His bellybutton laid shielded under the waistband of his high waisted pants. The rest of his abs too. The delicious lines running low on his abdomen.

"I can look away while you get in," Hyungwon said with a shy tone.

"It's okay, you can see," Changkyun replied, the button on his pants popped open.

"Uhm," he stuttered, Changkyun had seen him naked, but their current act was more intimate. Right? The strip club laid far behind them, it was no one else than the two of them. As soon as a simple touch would land on his hand, he would flare up with feelings. Like when he and Minhyuk made love. Hyungwon felt a need to hide, wanted to be covered. Changkyun was a scary man, even if he never intended harm. But Hyungwon's brain worked fulltime to startle him. "Do you mind turning away?"

Changkyun glanced from under his bangs, smiled and nodded. A palm covered each eye and he gave him a signal. Hyungwon whispered a thankful note.

The stripper pulled his pants down in a swift move, quick to not let the man hanging. He threw his underwear and pants to the other side of the room, lifted a leg and stepped into the tub. It was hot, the water turning his skin red. Perhaps it wasn't too hot, he was cold, Changkyun had pointed it out. His skin tickled, burned as the water was a contrast to him. His leg disappeared under a thick layer of cloud-like bubbles.

It was pretty.

"Don't peak!" Hyungwon shrieked when he noticed one hand tilted away.

"Right, sorry, sorry. You're addictive," Changkyun suppressed a laugh. The younger grumbled.

Hyungwon held the tub's rim as he got his other leg into the bath. He sat down, the bubbles attaching onto his skin. He voiced for the other to take his hands away from his eyes. Hyungwon's own hand in front of his face as Changkyun undressed. The man's skin touched his, the water rose over his collarbones. Changkyun repeated the words Hyungwon told, and he lifted his hand off.

The bubbles created a million reflections of the man. Surrounded by rainbows, the calming sound of the bubbles popping and the water squelching. Warm water surrounding them both, a smell of spiking lavender in their noses. Changkyun's eyes glimmered as he watched him. Eyes connected as they were forced by magnets.

It was quiet. Silence and peace. It was all he needed. A break. To be with a man he could trust and relax with. No worries. No menace. No evil. Just them.

"Can I offer a glass of the richest wine to a wonderful prince like you?" Changkyun reached for the table, held the bottle like an exhibition. Promoting what he acted was his.

"Quite a language you've got for me, servant. Bring it on," Hyungwon smiled.

"Servant, hm?" Changkyun smirked, seeming to like the nickname too much.

"Don't think too much about it," Hyungwon tapped his knee with his foot, sunk farther until water enveloped his frozen shoulders.

"And how can you stop me?"

The stripper stopped, swallowed and stared. He had no idea, in fact, he didn't want to stop the male. As long as he felt safe with him, like Hyungwon felt safe. As long as Changkyun was pleased and would smile the brightest smile for him.

Hyungwon shrugged, lifted a finger to his chin and glanced to the ceiling in thought.  
"Hm, maybe there is nothing I can do," he acted defeated, but their eyes connected and Hyungwon's face darkened in his smug expression. "Yet."

Changkyun's cheeks dusted red. Hyungwon almost shot up from his relaxed state to hold him. But the man had already wiped his sheepish expression off to proceed with the wine.

The cap screwed off, willing to let go of the bottle. He poured it into the wine glasses. Almost until the whole curve of the bottom was filled. The glasses were huge, the content could fit into one of his bowls at home. Changkyun handed one glass to Hyungwon and held the other in a pinched grip.

The glasses clunked, the stripper moved it to his lips. It smelled like alcohol, a little different. Like the alcohol had an added artificial taste. It seemed thick, instead of running it dripped like syrup. The liquid seeped onto his tongue, the taste expanding to his whole mouth. Hyungwon scrunched his nose, frowned and tilted the glass away. He swallowed, unwilling and forced.

Changkyun sniggered. "You don't drink wine often, do you?"

_It's expensive_. "No."

A few hair strands broke away from the slicked back hair. Poked onto Changkyun's forehead. Hyungwon placed his glass on the table, slid closer. The client's feet by either side of him, Hyungwon's knees tucked under his chin. Hyungwon flicked his finger over his forehead, drawing the strands away to have clear access for his lips. The other leaned closer to make it easier for him to kiss his forehead. He lowered, kissed the bridge of his nose.

Changkyun nuzzled into his touch, left his glass beside the other's. Hands circled his waist and tugged him closer. Their heads angled, moved to fit. Sparkles ignited in Hyungwon, his breath hitched and his heart silenced. His hand laid on a shoulder, another tied in a mess of his black locks. Changkyun's lips were soft, the exact same feeling he could remember drizzled over his body. They were thin, thinner than his but still amazing. The client parted his lips to tangle him closer, one hand around his waist moved to cup his cheek.

Water ran down his jaw, transferred with Changkyun's hand. Spreading warmth, which should be impossible considering the heat in the tub already.

It was sweet. Perfect, it was perfect. He drew away for air, eyes connected. He ran his thumb over the thin bottom lip.

Their first kiss.

Hyungwon felt warm, curled against Changkyun with a wide grin. Nuzzling into his neck, he let himself be held by the older. Their first kiss, and it has been the most amazing thing in his life. If it wasn't for Minhyuk to be his first ever kiss, he would have done anything in his power to make Changkyun his first. Kisses with clients were disgusting, tasting of alcohol, nicotine, drugs, bad dental health. But Changkyun was better than any of them.

"Want to know something nice about wine?" Changkyun murmured into his hair, strands stirring to his breath.

"Yes," an equal quiet murmur.

Changkyun lifted his glass, Hyungwon paid close attention. He positioned the item over the stripper's shoulder, tilted until it poured onto his shoulder. The liquid followed his curve and tickled until it dyed the bath water in marble patterns.

"Changkyun! You're wasting it!" Hyungwon scolded but erupted into giggles as tickling lips sucked the wine off his shoulder. The tip of his tongue tracing the dripping droplets, dabbing over his skin until it was cleaned. Pecks left on his neck until their lips connected again. Moving languid, dragging Hyungwon deeper into a trance.

He tasted of wine, faint of salt and Hyungwon.

"I would waste anything to be with you," Changkyun's hand squeezed his hip.

"What's gotten into you today? You corny, little servant," Hyungwon adjusted until his back pressed against his chest.

Changkyun didn't reply, instead his hands stroked over his stomach until Hyungwon's breath raced. Caressing lower and closer to his abdomen for each stroke. His breath hot on his neck, lips against his shoulder and eyes burning on his skin.

"Are you okay?"

Hyungwon's eyes fell shut, focused on the feeling of coarse hands.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

His hands halted, high on his abdomen to signal it was okay. He can stop.

"No."

Changkyun's hands stayed still, he kissed his neck before one hand slipped to wrap around his shaft. The stripper jolted, falling into the trance and submitting to the other man. Relaxed into his chest, legs spreading underwater, Hyungwon reveled in the feeling.

Water swirled in patters as Changkyun tugged his hand over the hardening dick. Holding tight, loosening his grip. He moaned, a hand gripping onto Changkyun's thigh for support. His body aflame, his heart beating, and head dizzied in thoughts.

It was like he imagined: Changkyun's hands on him. Hot, intimate, amazing. He wanted the feeling to spread, always linger in his mind, on his skin.

Changkyun's thumb ran over his slit, rubbed the pad over his crown. His other hand ran over his chest, rubbed over a nipple until he arched in his hold.

Hyungwon whined when the hand around his cock left, warm water running back to envelop him. He rutted his hips after the hand. The client kissed behind his ear, a deep chuckle made him shiver.

"Can I?" Changkyun sounded curious, two fingers prodding over his entrance.

Hyungwon glanced, but the bubbles were still a layer too thick to see the transparent underneath.

"Yes," Hyungwon leaned onto him, angled his hips to access his hole better.

Changkyun's feet rustled with the chain hanging from the wall, the drain plug thumped, and water rustled into the pipes. Hyungwon watched it disappear, revealed more of his torso, and then his legs. The fingers resting on his rim left. The arm stretched in his peripheral, dipped into one of the glasses of wine. Dripping in red, the fingers touched his rim again.

The last layer of water gurgled and disappeared, cold air on his wet skin. Changkyun sucked on his neck as a finger pushed in. Hyungwon hummed, turned on by the thought of wine as lube, dripping from his ass and surrounding the elder's finger. The feeling of the man in him making his blood boil.

Hyungwon rolled his hips, the shift of the digit pushing his breath out of his lungs. Changkyun gripped his left leg, pulled it back until it laid pressed against his chest. Stretched, open for him. Hyungwon moaned deep as the second wine-covered finger pushed in. Spreading, Changkyun tugged his fingers out to slide back in.

The stripper mewled, a hand intertwined with his jet-black hair and tugging him closer. Breathing into his ear, Hyungwon clenched. Changkyun pressed the pads of his fingers against his walls, searching for the spot which would make Hyungwon react.

He chased his lips, tongues peaked out to touch. The stripper whined, helping the man find his sweet spot by rolling his hips. Close, the intense tickling feeling of his fingers getting closer to his sensitivity. Changkyun licked over the flat of his tongue, bit onto his lip and the fingers curled just right.

Hyungwon arched, pushed his hips deeper onto the digits. His moan ricocheted off the walls.

"There! Changkyun, there!"

"Where?" the elder's voice grumbled, making the stripper's eyes roll back. He pressed his fingers into his flesh, too far away from his spot. "Here?"

Hyungwon shook his head and whined. "No."

"Here?" he spread the digits to push down on two places.

"Changkyun," he mewled, tugging at his hair.

"Here?" Changkyun's fingers slipped to right beside his rim.

Hyungwon reached his hand between his legs, pushed two of his own digits into his heat. He groaned, rim stretching farther than it was ready for. But he couldn't think long about it before he pushed into his bundle of nerves again. Both hands worked with the same speed, thrusting into him until he squirmed and choked on moans.

"I'm coming," Hyungwon warned, tossed his head to the side. Changkyun's teeth nibbled on his shoulder.

"Cum," his thumb massaged his rim, the stripper's head fell against the elder's shoulder and he screamed as he came over his abdomen.

His release was thicker than the wine, tickled on his skin. Their fingers pulled out, Changkyun collected a handful of the water remaining. Soft kisses glittered on his skin as the older cleaned him from his release.

"Good boy," he kissed his lips.

-

Hyungwon had spun a bathrobe around his body. He looked at the picture the mirror offered. His hair moist, glittered in the light from the ceiling. Face red, the intense heat caught onto him like a blanket which refused to let go. He felt his skin tickle in warmth, still not being able to process what happened. Changkyun left the bathroom after cleaning the younger, reasoned the stripper to get privacy.   
He hugged the white robe closer, not enjoying the sight of his skin looking tan.

What would happen when he stepped out? Were they done? Would they lay on a bed each, no talk and everything would be forgotten?

Hyungwon pushed the worry away, he had to trust the older. They were fine, they were close. When he walked out, everything would be fine.

The cold air of the hotel room made him shiver. Changkyun stood in the middle of the room. His phone in hand, tapping aggressive and hard. The sound of his nails clicking over his screen sounded. He seemed deep in thought, a frown between his brows, lips bitten by teeth. His thumbs stopped, only to write again.

Hyungwon stepped closer, not wanting to disturb him. His legs still felt like jelly after his orgasm, pressed against Changkyun's chest. The older whipped his head up from the screen, a smile as he saw the younger.

"Hi, sweetie," Changkyun's phone thumped against the dresser beside him.

Hyungwon shrunk and blushed. _Sweetie_. "Hi."

"How are you?" the older circled an arm around his waist to draw him close. He couldn't get used to tower above the older with his height, but he had no need to complain. Changkyun didn't mind his height, he didn't think of him differently. He was still cute, even if he was tall.

"I'm fine."

Hyungwon kissed his lips, pressed together for an extra second. He leaned against his shoulder, nuzzled into his neck.

"Would you like to continue?" he blushed to his own words. The stripper wanted to feel more of the other man. His skin on his, hands on him, kisses and the heat. Their session on the bathtub had him addicted already.

Changkyun chuckled, patted the curve of his lower back and brought his lips to his ear.  
"Would you like to?"

"I asked for a reason," Hyungwon leaned away, touched his nose with the pad of his finger. "Besides, you didn't come, I want to make you feel good too."

"It's not about me."

"Hush, it is about you too."

The client nodded. "Okay. Lay on the bed for me."

Hyungwon held Changkyun's hand as he padded to the bed. Still looking pristine in unbothered sheets. He sat down on the edge, looked at Changkyun patiently. The client smiled, kneeled and fumbled with the bag he left beside the bed.

"Can you stand on all four for me? Knees and hands," the zipper opened, and the shuffling of clothes and items sounded.

He curled his legs onto the bed, crawled around until he was comfortable on the middle. Changkyun drew out the lube, placed it on the bed and dumped onto the bed behind him.

"You planned to go far?" Hyungwon chuckled, breath tickled in his throat as it raced.

The man blushed. He struggled to find words. Hyungwon found it cute.

Changkyun's hands touched his thighs, the muscles twitched. Slow hands slipped up his skin, smoothly over his buttocks and over his back. The bathrobe revealed him to the man. Hyungwon's sudden shyness made him hide, head hung low for his face to be shielded, body dusting in a blush.

A tongue darted out, soft on his skin. Dragged over to taste him, closer and closer to the destination. Hyungwon waited, fingers gripped harder onto the bed the more the tongue moved. He clenched, whined and pushed himself against the client.

"Changkyun."

The man hummed, swiped his tongue over the curve of his buttock. Hands moved to spread the globes apart, the tip brushed over his rim. A low moan rumbled in his chest as the muscle reached his hole. A long, flat lick to let him know he was close. Changkyun shuffled behind him, rearranged limbs to get closer.

His tongue was wet, the uneven surface tickled on his sensitive rim. With almost no force, Changkyun pressed the muscle in. As deep as he could reach.

Changkyun groaned, closed his lips around the curve and withdrew his tongue. The glide so careful, like the fingers which played with him earlier. He pushed the muscle in almost immediately, dragged against his flesh, then pulled out soft and slow.

Hyungwon's cock hung heavy, dripped precum on the duvet crumpled under him. One of the hands on him moved, sliding lower until his balls laid secured in his palm. Rolling and massaging the little sack.

"Ah, Changkyun, fuck," limbs trembled, threatened to give under.

He shuddered at the thrusting muscle, lips sucking and adding wetness. Saliva dripped from his hole to his balls. Added slick to the hand massaging, the rub becoming intoxicating.

Minhyuk had eaten him out once, it wasn't Hyungwon's favorite activity in bed. But Changkyun made him ponder, it felt good, so exquisite he didn't want it to stop. Wiggling his bottom, Hyungwon squealed. The man made him so sensitive, more than what he usually was. His blood boiled, pumped through him until his heart couldn't decide to keep him going or make him feel better.

His heart fluttered to the touches, hammered to the actions. It tickled in his chest.

"Stop, Changkyun, I don't wanna cum yet."

The older kissed the rim, hand letting go of the sensitive balls. He rustled around behind Hyungwon again. Curious, Hyungwon tried to glance between himself and the mattress. Changkyun's head cradled between his thighs, laying on his back and his hands cupped the thin hips. He flashed a smile, added pressure to his pelvis and forced him lower on his face.

Hyungwon jolted, voice pitched. The client's tongue licked along his dick. Nipped on the skin with his lips, and drank the precum. His eyes rolled back, fought against the need to rub against his face. He tried to hold his release back, he could handle the teasing.

"Please, come here," Hyungwon pressed his thighs closer to his head. Still not wanting to cum without Changkyun.

Changkyun kissed over his stomach, hands sliding over his sides as he slowly slid farther up the bed.

He laid under him, beautiful, glimmering eyes looking up at him. Hyungwon cupped his cheeks, didn't miss the older leaning into his touch. He leaned to bump their noses. The client worked on opening the bathrobe, Hyungwon sat on Changkyun's clothed erection. Sensually opening the robe and let it slip from his shoulder.

Not letting the other's gaze go. Changkyun's eyes were blown, parted lips in amusement as he watched Hyungwon reveal himself. Regardless of being naked ten minutes prior, it was like it was a new view. Hyungwon giggled to his expression, grabbed his wrists and laid them on his thighs.

"Touch me," Hyungwon moved to unbutton the shirt the older had managed to tuck himself into. Shy, Changkyun stroked his thighs, fingertips pressing into his flesh.

He rocked his hips on the bulge in the client's briefs. Lined with his butt perfectly.

Hyungwon pushed the shirt away, the tan and built chest splayed before him. Changkyun raised onto his elbows, hurriedly pushed the clothing completely off. The stripper dragged the briefs off him while moving down. The bottle of lube came into view, he grabbed it, poured it onto the client's stiff length.

Changkyun groaned, bit onto his lips.

"Can't stop staring?" Hyungwon's confidence boosted through his limbs. The silence and amusement in Changkyun's eyes made him excited. Obviously affected by the stripper, obviously addicted.

Slicking up the client's cock with the lube, Hyungwon angled to line it with his entrance. He felt stretched out enough from the bathtub, though he knew it would sting anyway. He didn't want to waste more time.

Hyungwon's back straightened, the thick length made him collapse forward. Hands keeping him up while his hips pushed lower. Painful moans slipped from him.

It was the first time he saw Changkyun's dick, first time touching and fucking it. It made him feel hotter, how it was so perfect. The appendage shaped well in him, like a puzzle piece. Slotted with him like they were meant to be.

He was much better than any other man. Minhyuk aside. Long and thick, and harmless. Hyungwon clenched tight, a pierced shriek left his lips of the eagerness in him.

"Shit, Hyungwon, don't hurt yourself," he moved to grasp onto his hips, Hyungwon sensed his muscles getting ready to flip them over. He knew the feeling by now, rearranging feet, body so slightly moving to calculate the speed of the flip. "Let me-"

"No," Hyungwon pushed the lifting torso against the mattress. Weight added to keep the broader man down. Again, his eyes grew wide, cheeks redder than the lamp beside the bed. "Lay, servant."

Hyungwon had definitely figured out Changkyun's weakness.

Nodding, Changkyun relaxed into the pillow under his head. Allowing Hyungwon to find the rhythm he needed and the right angle.

The older moaned under him, eyes disappearing under eyelids.

"Is it good, Changkyun?" Hyungwon asked more for his own sake. Not sure if he was doing a good job for the man.

"M-mhm," he hiccupped. "Yeah, so good, sweetie, so good."

It was the reassurance he craved. The stripper moaned, louder for each bounce.

The submission the older showed made him happier than he thought. He had met a few clients who were more submissive than the others. Although, none of them were Changkyun. None of them made him feel the way he did when he was with the other. He felt powerful, like none of the tiles would trigger a trap. Changkyun's tiled floor laid draped with a pink, fluffy carpet: safety and love.

Hyungwon's insides tickled. He loved how vocal the man under him was. The soft moans, intertwined with his own and made a beautiful choir. Changkyun made all worries leave. Hyungwon had never been so confident during sex, not even with Minhyuk.

The client moved, leaned on his arms to get closer. Hyungwon rolled his hips, chests pressed together. Lips parted as the sighs and sweet moans rolled against each other.

Changkyun's hand cupped his chin, a thumb swatted over the plump bottom lip.

"Your mole," he mumbled, licked over the spot where his mole was. Approximately on the middle, angled towards the bottom. Hyungwon nodded, eyes lidded. Pressing closer, he circled his arms around him. "So pretty."

The mole made him self-conscious. He always covered it with lip gloss or lipstick. But Changkyun made him want to hear more.

Hyungwon bounced on his lap, the slapping of their skin drove him insane.

He didn't want to be close to his orgasm. He wanted to see the view of the client under him for longer. Face twisted in pleasure, eyes glancing at him with the sincere sparkles.

Changkyun squirmed. "I'm close."

"Me too, come with me," Hyungwon curled his hand around his shaft, tugging and calling the other's name.

They climaxed together, two loud yells braided into an echo. Hyungwon sunk to lay on the man, his arms wrapped tightly against the younger's waist. Changkyun fumbled until they both laid under the duvet. Cuddled tight to keep warm.

Hyungwon caressed his face, dizzy from the high he experienced, yet wanting more. 

"Have I told you how pretty you are with black hair?" Changkyun's voice grumbled against his ear.

The younger giggled, felt the hand brush over his humid locks. The color he dyed because of a sinister sentence.

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 11

Hyungwon laid awake. Tired eyes taking in the sight of the hotel room in a golden shimmer. The sun peaked from behind a building, rays stretching to caress his cheek. Warmth spread, from the sun and his thoughts.

The scenery of the room reminded him of it all. His heated night with Changkyun, a bonding moment to the fullest. He laid in the client's arms, strong and comforting. His thicker legs curved under his, spooning. Hyungwon's smile pressed into the pillow, his own finger running over the other's skin.

He was delighted. Heart blossomed in bubbles and colorful petals. He liked being in his arms. Liked the feeling of the man close. The comfort he brought, how much love he gave.

The thought ran into his head: he was right. Minhyuk was worried, the reason to why he was wrong. Changkyun wasn't a wolf in a sheep's clothing. He was Changkyun. The man he exhibited to Hyungwon each time they met. He gave every droplet of energy to him. Hyungwon had noticed the man showing up with dark circles under his eyes. Changkyun had also fallen asleep on him.

Regardless of how much Hyungwon adored the man's sleeping figure, he had to chase him out. He had to get back to work, earn the money he lost from being with the client.

Their stay at the hotel had been so quiet. Relaxing. Hyungwon didn't want it to end. Didn't want to go back to his life as a failed boy. The men chasing him to pry the money out of his limbs. Beaten to the ground, in more pain than he knew he deserved. Left alone, Hyungwon had to stagger to his feet, limp home and lie to Minhyuk. Bruises, they were all from a violent client. If he came home before the older, he rushed to the bathroom. He was a professional with makeup now, Minhyuk could never find the black eye screaming for attention.

Changkyun snored behind him, his chin nuzzling into his neck.

He released the breath in his lungs, fingers curled over the client's arm.

Hyungwon was safe. Until the moment Changkyun left him alone. Until the moment he was alone.

The sun reached taller on the sky before Changkyun woke up. Peppered kisses to his face, making him giggle and squirm on the mattress. It all happened so quick, the following inhales left him to sit in Changkyun's car. Past noon. On their way to his shared apartment.

Hyungwon's heart hammered faster the closer they got to the building. Fingers trembled on his lap as the vehicle stopped. Changkyun noticed he was bothered. Silence, Changkyun shifted and his mouth opened. But it closed.

Minutes later he spoke:

"Do you regret yesterday?" he tried, Changkyun's voice cracked and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Hyungwon saw the hurt in his eyes. For a moment he allowed himself to think he felt the same. Felt as addicted to Hyungwon as Hyungwon was addicted to him. He dropped his gaze to his lap.

"No. I liked yesterday."

"What's wrong then?" the worry aside, the client sounded relieved.

The apartment building casted shadow over them. He couldn't see the bushes and crooks before the entry door. They could be waiting for him.

"Can you stay for a while? Until Minhyuk returns?"

The engine stopped, the key retrieved and stuffed into Changkyun's jacket. He gave a sincere smile, hand clasped on his thigh.

"Of course."

The taller showed him the way to the apartment. Eyes flied to each spot where there could be a sinister man waiting. Although, he made it to the door in one piece. Hyungwon unlocked the door, Changkyun entered.

Amused, he walked around and looked at the items in the small apartment. Changkyun pointed at the wall of photos. Pictures of Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

"How long have you known Minhyuk?"

"Since we were kids," Hyungwon fiddled with the hem of his sweater. The scent of sweat and sex oozed off him. He needed a shower.

Changkyun padded closer, arms circled his waist and drew the stripper closer. His scent was similar to Hyungwon's. Sex, sweat and Hyungwon's scent. He sunk into his embrace, head resting on the broad shoulder.

Standing there, Hyungwon's feelings rushed to him. The hammering heart each time he saw the client. The intense blushing whenever Changkyun spoke to him. His body falling into an immediate trance when they touched.

Hyungwon was in love.

It was a topic he had never done well in. He loved Minhyuk, he knew the feeling. Although, this love was new. Hyungwon was a stripper, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with a client. He wasn't worthy. Changkyun deserved a better partner.

He had to push him away.

Changkyun stepped back, the palm on his chest moving him away. Hyungwon's head hung low, tears rolled down his cheek. He was pathetic, crying in front of the client once again. He owed no shame. He should be forgotten, left alone, and forgotten.

"Hyungwon?" Changkyun cocked his head to see his face. "I'm really sorry if yesterday…I never meant to make you uncomfortable."

Changkyun's voice trembled. Worried, stressed, sad. The emotions rocked through the other man, and from the sight of only the man's legs, he saw it. How he nervously changed posture, hands twitched by his side wanting to hold the stripper.

"You have to stop seeing me."

Hyungwon lifted his head to look at the client. He looked torn. Way more affected than the stripper thought he would.

Changkyun's eyes widened. Glossy with tears, bottom lip trembled. Then both men stood in the middle of the room crying. He looked beautiful, of course he did. His red eyes sparkled in the light and made him ethereal. Hyungwon knew he looked bad, snot running from his nose, swollen lips and lidded eyes.

The client didn't speak. Why was he crying? Hyungwon waited for the screaming, waited for the hits and kicks until he laid in his own fluids on the floor. Changkyun's insulting words, how creative could he be? Would he request money, call him by ugly names or threaten him?

"Why?" croaked, squealed, his voice was broken.

"I can't take it. I can't," Hyungwon dropped to his knees, leaned on his arms as the scream he held in released. "I can't love you, I can't love you, I can't."

He kneeled. "You love me?" Changkyun wiped his tears, hands cupped Hyungwon's cheeks. The younger refused to lift his head. "Hyungwon, Hyungwon look at me. Please."

Shaking his head, his body stopped. He gasped for air and wailed out the next chorus of his crying.

"I love you too, please, look at me, look at me," Changkyun crawled closer, pulled the stripper into his embrace. Hyungwon slumped against him, the strength to refuse dissipated. He heard it. All the time he had pushed away the thought of the man liking him back. But proved wrong.

Soothing hands ran up his back. The trembling fingers drummed on his back.

He calmed, the soft breath of his exhale puffed against him. Hyungwon sniffed, nuzzled closer to the warmth of the man. He felt similar feelings for the stripper.

"I'll get you to bed, okay?" the man spoke, arms slid around his body until he could lift them both up. Hyungwon wrapped his limbs around him, held tight, afraid of the man leaving.

"Can you stay until I wake up?" he didn't know if he would be able to sleep, but being awake most of the night, had him exhausted. Changkyun answered with a murmur against his neck. A promise of him being there when he woke up.

The bed he shared with Minhyuk touched his back, not being able to think more, Hyungwon fell asleep.

Minhyuk came home while he slept, he woke up to the voices in the living room. It sounded like a fog of words, he couldn't decipher any of the shared information. He rolled out of the warm cover, waddled over the floor and opened the door.

Changkyun sat on their couch, face turned to Minhyuk who leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Hey, baby," Minhyuk opened his arms to let the taller man fall into his embrace. Hyungwon looked at Changkyun, but his feet decided for him. Hidden in the older stripper's embrace, he inhaled the sweet scent. Over twenty-four hours away from the man surely drove him crazy. "Did you have a nice stay?" Minhyuk whispered for only them. Hyungwon nodded.

The client rose from the couch, patted on his pants to make sure he had everything.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Minhyuk turned to the man.

Hyungwon drew his brows tight. They didn't have food, nothing appetizing for guests. The older was out of his mind.

Changkyun looked at both of them, took in the sight of a nonchalant Minhyuk and a shocked Hyungwon.

"You don't have to bother."  
"I insist," Minhyuk interrupted. "Since you took care of my Hyungwon. I owe you one."

Changkyun shook his head with a smile. "No worries. What do you want to eat?"

"Sushi!" Hyungwon erupted.

Both men giggled.

"I suppose we can order," Minhyuk moved to grab his phone.

"There are five sushi restaurants close, find what you want, it's on me," Changkyun handed his phone with a menu to the boys. Hyungwon and Minhyuk stared equally at him.   
Careful, Minhyuk grabbed the device, thanked Changkyun and shared the view of the screen. Hyungwon didn't let the soft gaze go.

The older stripper ended up offering Changkyun to stay the night, the older agreed. Hyungwon cheered. The client refused to let Minhyuk sleep on the couch, an intense argument between the two oldest. Until Hyungwon offered them all sleep in the bed. He wished for more days of sleeping between Minhyuk and Changkyun.

}{

Kihyun shoved the door open, nearly kicked it open. He stomped over the floor, the chairs and table vibrating. The brunet detective slammed his hands onto the desk surface, stared coldly at the youngest detectives. Four pairs of wide eyes from the team stared at the man.

"You," he growled, fingers pointed to Changyun and Jooheon.

Startled, Changkyun jolted back into his seat. Swallowed a big lump. He didn't dare to look away from his gaze.

"You absolute dumb, heartless motherfuckers!" Kihyun's leg hoisted onto the table, his hand almost reached to grab ahold of Jooheon's tie. Hyunwoo gripped tight around the smaller man's waist. He drew his colleague off the table and held him tight in his arms.

The brunet squirmed, angry yells of profanities.

Hyunwoo whispered into Kihyun's ear, he calmed, laid still in his hold. Though he hissed at the younger colleagues.

"Kihyun, what's wrong?" Hoseok quivered where he stood on the shorter side of the table. The leader as nervous as all of them, Kihyun had never showed this type of demeanor before. Hyunwoo let the smaller man stand on his feet, but none of them moved away from each other.

Changkyun decided not to comment.

"These bitches," he jolted forward with a jab of his arm pointing to the men. "Are heartless, dumb fuckers, the strippers have feelings!"

"What are you talking about?" Hoseok asked.

"Is Minhyuk okay?" shot from Jooheon.

"Okay? Okay?! You left him! Right at his most vulnerable!"

Changkyun turned to his friend. Amused, he wanted to hear the story. Jooheon hadn't spoken to him about Minhyuk in a while.

"He confessed his feelings and you left him! Are you not aware of the damage-"

"Kihyun, please calm down. Jooheon has an answer to this. Don't yell," Hyunwoo calmly murmured to him. Changkyun noticed how easily the older detective let the words get to him. "Jooheon?"

The latter's gaze wildered from person to person. Lips quivered to the words he couldn't form. Changkyun's hand landed on the elder's shoulder for support.

A tear made a presence in the curve of his eye.

"I didn't know what to do. It scared me and I," Jooheon stopped. "I'll visit him after work. I'll confess to him as well."  
"No," Kihyun shook his head. "You'll go when I'm done with you."

Jooheon straightened in his seat. "Yes, sir."

Hoseok stood as clueless as he had been the whole time by the table. Hyunwoo's hands had moved to Kihyun's sides.

Kihyun turned to Changkyun, no sight of his rage coming through. Changkyun's breath pushed out of him in relief.

Although, Kihyun tricked them all. He twisted out of the small grasp on him to launched onto the table. A hand curled around his tie and tugged his face closer. Jooheon shrieked beside him, startled, and jolted away.

"You scumbag, total asshole, pathetic fucker! I will murder you!"

"Kihyun!" Hoseok and Hyunwoo both tried to pull the man off Changkyun.

The youngest yelped and tried to shield his face. Kihyun shook him with the new grasps on his shoulder.

He didn't know what made the older act like he did. Changkyun didn't know if he could have done an act to upset him. Yet, Changkyun knew he deserved the treatment.

The detective stopped, glared into his eyes. "You have to pay Hyungwon."

"What?" Changkyun's mind turned blank. Hyungwon?

"He doesn't have to pay, this is all through work," Hoseok stepped forward, entered a dangerous field Kihyun had made. The sinister stare of the latter turned to the leader, he didn't look bothered, too familiar with the man.

"Hyungwon's job is to earn money from people like Changkyun," he argued. "When he doesn't earn money, he ends up heartbroken. Especially from you."

"But isn't it more like a prostitute job? What they do I mean," Changkyun fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"You didn't call him a prostitute, did you?" Jooheon sounded worried, a disappointed tone to his voice.

"No, why?"

"They're not prostitutes, Changkyun. They do sell their bodies, but the word to identify them hurts them a lot," the man beside him leaned onto the table in thought. "The strippers are there because they have to, not because they want. Clients after clients spit nasty words at them. Prostitute is the worst word of them all."

"I still don't see how it's necessary for Changkyun to pay him, this is work and investigation," the leader flashed a smile to him. Kihyun opened his mouth to argue, though Changkyun spoke first.

"I will, I'm going to pay him. If it makes him safer from the malicious shits out there," he couldn't forget how the stripper's skin always displayed a new bruise. The next more painful than the other. Hyungwon's obvious nervousness and fear flashing in his eyes when Changkyun didn't feel safe enough.

Then it was their weekend, a new side of Hyungwon he had dreamed of seeing. Their confession, and the actions happening after. It made his inner self jump in joy. Paying Hyungwon would not hurt him.

Kihyun looked shocked, not expecting defeat so quickly. "Very well."


	13. Chapter 12

The older stripper padded over to stand next to him.

"He's a suspicious one," Minhyuk mumbled, eyes connected to the same spot as Hyungwon.

He frowned.

"You shouldn't say it out loud."  
Minhyuk turned to him. "It's not like they will hunt him. The client there hangs out with him more than anyone else does in this place."

"I have never seen them before, they appear at the same time and act more like they're actually a couple," the stripper pointed out. A scrunch of his nose.

The older chuckled. "I said it: suspicious. Do you think they're cops?"

Hyungwon's eyes widened. Then he snorted. "Those two? What type of cop dress in lingerie and grind on each other in a strip club?"

He shrugged. "Don't kink shame people. Yeah, no they're not cops. Boss would have noticed them from long ago. He's creepy with this corkboard wall of his."

The taller shivered to the mention of their boss. The board was a place he hung up photos of cops. Hyungwon knew the boss had gathered information illegally. He was a man living of illegal crops.

"I would feel so bad for them if they were cops, boss would shred their skin off their living bodies," Minhyuk continued. "Besides, Kihyun ran away from his home in Goyang, he's seventeen. Can't be a cop."  
"You make it seem like he ran across the country, it's here in Seoul," Hyungwon reasoned. Kihyun didn't feel real to him. How he always simmered around the man, and if he didn't simmer around him, the client stared at him. They didn't seem real. "Do you always befriend the newbies?"

"He walked up to me. We ended up having a chat and a week ago he asked about a few things," Minhyuk said like it was a regular occurrence. "Maybe the client is a regular from his previous strip club," he changed the subject.

"Why would he change from a better place to here? This place is worse than any club in the world," Hyungwon lost his voice at the end. Ending in a whisper as this Kihyun and his client moved. Kihyun glanced at them, stared even. "What type of information?"

"My age, when I became a stripper. If I lived alone, such things. I asked him about somewhat the same."  
"You told him this much information?" Hyungwon's brow crooked in thought.

"Oh, damnit, Hyungwon. Let the kid be. He just arrived, he needs someone to feel safe with around here," Minhyuk pinched his ear, not enough to hurt but as a gesture to get his shit together.

"I don't like them."

Minhyuk whipped around.

"Kihyun is really nice. He's a shy boy, I don't see how anyone can dislike him."  
"Well, I do," Hyungwon scowled, turned away to remove himself from Kihyun's gaze. "Seventeen? He look's like he's at least fifty."

"Hyungwon, you're exaggerating."  
He hated to admit he was right. Kihyun looked like he could possibly be fifteen, if anything.

"He has the client, he can be safe with him."

"Alright, Hyungwon, I get it. You don't like him. Weren't you expecting a visit?" Minhyuk rolled his eyes, but smiled with a dance of his eyebrows. "I know Changkyun is visiting, you're always giggly in the morning."

"I am _not_ giggly," he reasoned with a finger in the air. "I am just looking forward to seeing him."

"Naaaaah," Minhyuk grinned. "You look forward to have him ram his dick into you while you kiss him all over his face."

Hyungwon blushed, a deep red. He inhaled, but stopped as he had no comeback. "Partly true," he answered, smiled and left the older satisfied.

Hyungwon had noticed the smaller male twice. First as he bumped into him on his way out of the private rooms. The broad client behind. The second time when he went to change after his shift. Minhyuk had already left, so he was alone in the locker room. Kihyun stood in a corner, eyes wide and stared at him. Hyungwon became uncomfortable, drew his pants over his outfit and left as quickly as he could.

The broad client, always a stoic expression. He never reacted. Whenever Kihyun would climb onto his lap, whisper in his ears, he had no reaction. He never touched the stripper, nor did he seek for him.

He thought of trying to seduce the client himself. Try to figure out if he would react, and the only reason to why he didn't was Kihyun. A conclusion, he wanted an answer.

Changkyun arrived an hour later than he mentioned. Hyungwon smiled, circled his arms around the man.

"It's fine," he gave him a peck and tugged him towards the private rooms. Again, Kihyun's eyes followed him.

The older man noticed his shiver and sudden discomfort. Closing the door behind them, Changkyun walked over to the floor to lay on the bed.

"Something wrong?"

Hyungwon snuggled into the warm crook of the elder's neck. He smelled of the fresh air, his skin a little cold from the walk he just had.

"I don’t like this one stripper, he freaks me out," Hyungwon sulked against him.

Changkyun chuckled, his hand running up and down his spine.

"Who's messing with my little sweetheart, hm? I'll make them regret," he peppered kisses onto his head and forehead.

Hyungwon squirmed and laughed. He loved spending time with the older, after their hotel trip it was as if he lost all worries.

"I don't know, this Kihyun dude. Minhyuk likes him, I don't. He stares at me."

"Maybe he's jealous," Changkyun moved to kiss the bridge of his nose.

"Of what?"

"Because you have a super client like me, so handsome, so strong and so lovely. While he has a client with a breath which stinks of smoke," Changkyun sheepishly smiled.

Hyungwon agreed, sealed their lips and pressed closer.

Whenever Changkyun came to visit, Hyungwon knew he could relax. Spending their time either napping, sleeping in the other's arms, or talking, a chat about everything.

Which was where he found himself the following seconds: asleep in Changkyun's arms.

}{

Minhyuk and him padded home. Fingers and toes were frozen, trembling in the cold air. Hyungwon's jacket tried its best to warm him up, but the dark clouds attracted the warmth. Yet, he was warmer than Minhyuk. The older crossed his arms around himself, trying to keep warm and hold himself up. Hyungwon saw how his feet dragged against the gray ground.

The winter snuck up on them. The weather changed drastically and the next moment the strippers found themselves freezing on their way from work. His cheeks burned, the cold wind waged a war with his blood. Fought against each other for Hyungwon to survive.

He was okay, he had to be. Minhyuk trembled beside him. His teeth clacked and made his jaw tremble. The thin fabric of his jacket was nothing. It could be ripped off him and he wouldn't feel any difference. Hyungwon wanted the older to be warm, a coat he could hug tight around him. The ripped pants exhibited the skin, a tint of blue and purple on his gradually freezing body.

The apartment building laid in silence. The warmth not enough for them to be comfortable, but better than outside. Minhyuk stepped over to the mailboxes, pushed the key into their box and twisted. It opened, Minhyuk drew out the items. Envelope after envelope.

Hyungwon caught a glimpse of the blond moving towards him. A question he hadn't heard in years. But Minhyuk stopped after only a twitched. The post in his hand pushed out of sight.

The ones on top wore the same red stamp. _Past due_ and _final notice_.

He wanted to cry. Saw the struggle in Minhyuk's eyes. It was the time Hyungwon waited for. The time when he had to leave his friend. He had become too much of a bother, Minhyuk couldn't pay for them anymore.

Minhyuk unlocked their door, pushed it open and let Hyungwon step in first. Coats on the hooks, shoes on the floor, they separated into the biggest room of apartment. Hyungwon couldn't find the strength to find his spot on the bed. His muscles were sore, he wanted to collapse and sleep for a hot moment.

The elder shifted, threw the notice envelopes to the table. He sunk down on one of the chairs. Leaned over the table to sniff his tears away. Hyungwon's eyes watered, even if he had expected it to happen, he wasn't ready.

"Hyungwon, I have…" he hiccupped, dried his eyes with the stained sleeves of his shirt. "I have to talk to you."

"Yeah," he didn't move. He didn't want to stay close. He had to keep a distance, get used to the thought of living without Minhyuk.

"When you went out with Changkyun, and you told me to see Honey," Minhyuk dried his nose onto the sleeve. "I wasn't with Honey."

Hyungwon's eyes widened. "Wh-what? You promised! Where were you? Wh-."

The older sunk on the chair, massaged beside his eyes and whispered for himself to not cry.

"Minhyuk," he begged.

"I went to work," he mumbled. "I went home when I was done, I went back in the morning."

"Minhyuk," he echoed.

He was lost for words. Not able to find a single expression to share to the older. Minhyuk sat still. Twisted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I know I said I would go to Honey, but I couldn't. Okay? I knew if I told the truth you'd never go. Honestly, I trust Changkyun, I want you to be with him and be happy. I wanted you to leave, even if I told you Changkyun could be a bitch."

"Why did you lie?"

The older had never lied to him. Hyungwon stood puzzled, thoughts spinning. Fear triggered his body, Minhyuk could have been murdered. He exaggerated, he knew. But the thought of the men finding Minhyuk when they meant to find Hyungwon, haunted him. He could end up being beaten black and blue just because Hyungwon avoided a debt.

"Honey left me," he started, a heavy lump in his throat.

"Oh, Minhyuk, I'm so sorry."

"He came back, I don't know what happened, but he said he was sorry. We're okay now, but I don't think," he stopped, a choked wail from his chest. Minhyuk's body shook to the sobs. Tears ran down his cheeks and glimmered in the weak lamp over them. One of the light bulbs had already died, the current glass bugle shining alone.

Hyungwon walked over the floor, embraced the man tight. He repeated an apology over and over. It pained him to see his best friend hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Hyungwon. I tried, I really tried," his breath raced, made it hard for him to talk. He inhaled deeply, dried his tears but they continued to stream over his cheeks.

Minhyuk turned away. Hyungwon stepped back and waited for him to continue.

The air was thick. Heavy over the both of them. Hyungwon waited, his heart not daring to beat harder. It would make a sound so loud the whole building would hear. His lungs wanted to scream, his throat hurt with the tears he could let flow.

"I'm not going to work on Friday, Honey-," he cleared his throat. "He will bring me to the police station."

Hyungwon felt a sudden nausea take over him.

"Are you arrested?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He said they would only ask questions."  
"Why would he bring you so suddenly to the cops?" Hyungwon didn't understand.

"I don't know. I'm going to work hard this week, I promise. I'll earn money, okay? You won't notice I'm away."

Hyungwon's gaze dropped to the floor. He couldn't hold himself up, he fell onto the couch. Stomach writhing to empty his content.

Minhyuk apologized and locked himself in the bathroom.


End file.
